Vindication
by Red Sova
Summary: If there was anything Jager learned from his time as both an Arcobaleno and then a Vindice it was that: Happiness is short lived.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Lord Bermuda!"_**

Jager couldn't help but watch with wide eyes as His Beloved Lord fell towards the Earth before the Vindice's golden eyes glared upon the teenager responsible, _ **"How could you?!"**_

The brunette doesn't say a word but suddenly he's no longer near Bermuda but rather in front of the downed Vindice granting the undead warrior a rather unnervingly blank expression _\- once emotional eyes that held the child's heart turned as icy as a glacier and empty as the void-_ with hostile Sky Flames building within his palms.

 _He should protect the watch,_ Jager knows that- _it was Bermuda's only chance at finally achieving their Goal-_ but at the same time he knows Vongola's Future Decimo isn't aiming at the watch but rather towards Jager, himself.

He never should have held back but it was too late to correct such an error, Jager decides even as that palm is pointed directly towards his face- _filled with Sky Flames that all but scream the younger's desire to rid this world of him-_ and without so much as a moments hesitation, Tsunayoshi releases them.

 **"Jager!"**

He recognizes His Lord's scream anywhere- _just barely managing to catch a glimpse of the other only to see His Lord is no longer falling towards the Earth like an angel stripped of its wings but rather rushing towards him and Vongola. Ah, so Bermuda had been pretending after all-_ in what Jager knew would be a vain attempt at reaching the immobilized Vindice first.

Vongola's Flames consume him in a matter of seconds and for the first time in centuries Jager is thankful for his inability to feel as his hand is disintegrated _\- to the point there wasn't even dust left for the wind to carry off-_ before his eyes. _And to think, he had been worried Tsunayoshi wouldn't fit in a dark world like there and that he could just scare the other off with a glimpse of what the Mafia was truly like._

Jager just has enough time for a soft bitter chuckle _\- and an apologetic look to where he knows his Lord is-_ before the inferno of Sky Flames completely consumes the man once known as _'The Strongest Vindice Warrior'_.

 _When the smoke finally cleared there was nothing but a stone pacifier lying innocently upon the Earth. For a moment there's a too still silence before an enraged scream- from a man now past the point of Vindicated- pierces the air._

When one thought of the aftermath of their own death, they probably thought of Pearly White Gates- _where you could hear trumpets blaring and angels singing on the other side-_ or Eternal Fire and Brimstone _-where the harsh crackling caused your ears to bleed and Lucifer was always looming over your shoulder-_ was awaiting them.

Unfortunately, Death didn't appear to agree.

 _He was Dead,_ of that Jager held no doubts- _he didn't bother deny the facts instead facing the truth with a resigned air about him. It wasn't the first time he had died so he saw no reason to delude himself and he had walked into the Night Flames with intentions of dying to fulfill His Lord's Revenge-_ yet there was no Heaven or Hell waiting for the golden eyed Vindice the moment he opened his eyes. To be honest, there was Nothing.

Just a dark abyss _\- that for a moment made him wonder had he gone blind before he caught sight of one of his assorted bandages-_ in which he slowly floated his way through _-for only God knows how long_ \- as his body was too heavy to so much as twitch a finger.

To be honest, Jager thinks he would have preferred Hell to this Damnation. At least in Hell- _as there was no possible way a man with track record would get into Heaven-_ he could have done _something._ With a soft mental sigh, Jager allowed his eyes to close in a vain hope of slumber.

It must have been what the abyss was waiting for as the moment golden eyes slip close the abyss shifts and a distant voice _\- as though he was hundred of leagues beneath the oceans surface-_ pierces the darkness.

"James...time-"

 _Time?_

There were somethings a man should never have to go through- _Such as dealing with a hyperactive Bermuda running solely on sugar and caffeine, having to explain the universal concept of sex to Small Gia and braving Jack's reality wrapping abilities when it came to basic necessaries such as cooking and paperwork-_ and childbirth should be at the top of that list.

Especially when _you're_ the _child_.

He should have stayed dead, Jager decides- _vainly attempting to erase the last hour and a half from his memories-_ even as he's wrapped within a soft cloth by a white blur- _he assumes to be a midwife-_ before being passed over to the fuzzy blur in the bed with what he believes to be crimson hair.

"He's beautiful," a woman's soft voice reaches his ear- _he recognizes it easily as the same vice that pierced the abyss-_ as the blur tightens its hold open him, all but snuggling the child into her chest.

"Do you have a name for him?"

The blur he believes to be a midwife questions only moments before a man's voice- full of fondness and another emotion Jager barely recognizes as love- speaks.

"Harry-"

 _Oh hell no._

He screams as he cannot speak to voice his protest.

Honestly, Jager is aware it childish and he's not only a grown man but a Vindice at that- _Bermuda's Right Hand and Eternal Shadow-_ and he should be shamed by his actions but he _already had a name- a nice proper name His Lord had granted him so long ago-_ and There was no way in hell they were going to replace it with _'Harry'_ of all things.

The woman's- his mother?- gives a soft chuckle, "How about Hadrian, James? That way we can call him _'Harry'_ for short. _Hadrian James Potter._ "

 _Hadrian: a Latin name diverging from the word Hadrianus meaning- ironically enough- "Dark"._ _It could be worse,_ Jager decides as he stops screaming- _his throat already hoarse and throbbing in pain-_ and could all but feel the redhead woman's smile drifting upon him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _If there was anything Jager learned from his time as both an Arcobaleno and then a Vindice it was that: Happiness is short lived._

His parents- _it was strange calling anyone by such a title even if it was only in his head-_ names were James and Lilly Potter. In terms of looks, Lilly was the sun- _with silky hair like fire and eyes of emerald_ -while James was the moon- _messy ebony black hair, wore circular classes and hazel eyes._ In terms of personality though...

 _They were both Mad as Hatters._

They dressed in colorful bathrobes and waved around sticks that seemed to channel the bare minimum their latent Flames which they dubbed ' _Magic'._ Honestly, Jager _\- for he would never be Harry nor Hadrian within his own mind-_ feels embarrassed just being near them as no one _\- not even Jack-_ was that uneducated concerning Flames. _What did they do, just touch the tip of the iceberg and never bothered- never wondered enough- to dive beneath the waves to see what was awaiting beneath the murky waters?_

And to think, there was a whole hidden society of the same mindset out there.

"Harry, Padfoot is here to save you from the mushy taint of Prongs and his Lillyflower~!"

A man with wavy hair- _much like his own used to be-_ rushed into the room pronouncing his words as though he was some sort of cartoon superhero.

 _And then there was that nut job..._

 _Padfoot, better known as Sirius Black and unfortunately for Jager: His Godfather who obviously doesn't have a clue when it comes to newborn children or Jager would like to think the silver eyed man wouldn't be swinging him around like a rag doll._

 _"Sirius, if you keep swinging him like that, Harry will-"_

His Sun- _in more then one way-_ of a mother attempted to warn the latent lightning only to be cut off by the sound of retching coming from her offspring as Jager threw up on his un-expecting Godfather. For a moment silence consumed the room before:

"Oh Merlin, **its in my mouth!"**

* * *

There was something strange about seeing your own face for the first time.

In his mind, Jager knew what he looked like- _before and after the Arcobaleno Curse-_ even if he didn't like mirrors that much as a Vindice. _He had enough reminders of how he had failed to protect His Generation without having to see his own mangled reflection._

So it was disturbingly strange to finally look into a mirror once more- _only because his Father had all but shoved one under his nose-_ and see a complete- _yet familiar-_ stranger.

He was a good combination of his parents: _Having his Father's coloring and messy hair yet his mother's bone structure and unnatural eyes._ If he wore glasses many would likely claim he looked identical to his father but with his mother's eyes, yet Jager didn't see either of them when he looked into the mirror.

Instead he saw Bermuda.

 _Dark ebony hair, pale skin and a baby-faced..._ If only his eyes were soulless black Jager would have been certain they had placed the Night Arcobaleno before him instead of a mirror.

Without a second thought chubby hands reach out- grabbing the mirror by its smooth sides- before Jager clutches it tightly to his chest while resting his head against it. _Its not His Lord but its probably the closest Jager will ever get._

A week later, Jager is proven wrong as his babysitter for the day; a Pandora Lovegood, presents him with a handmade doll- _wearing a cloak with a fur collar, a black top hat with bandages wrapped around its middle, bandages covering its face and hand, and a Clear Pacifier-_ with a knowing smile.

It officially becomes Jager's favorite possession- _James had broken down into tear the moment he realized his manly son had abandoned the stuffed Stag for a Doll-_ as the Strange Latent Rain and her Mist of a Daughter fount their way towards the top of his rather short list of _'tolerable people I wouldn't mind being around'_.

* * *

"Come on Harry: Say Mama. Ma-ma."

"No, Harry. Don't listen to her, listen to Daddy: Say Daddy or Dada even. Da-da."

A soft snort left the silver eyed man from where he stood behind the arguing couple before he pushed his way forwards, "Like that'll ever happen Prongs. Obviously Harry's first words will be 'Padfoot'."

"Like hell they will!" The latent Storm and Sun spat as they spun their friend with fire of determination in their eyes, "Harry's a good boy, he knows the only way to go is to say **Mama/Daddy!"**

Swiftly their hands snapped away from Black- _who held up his hands in mock surrender. It was probably one of the smartest gestures Jager had even witnessed from the playful man-_ and onto their spouse.

 **"Mama!"**

 **"Daddy!"**

 **"Mama!"**

 **"Daddy!"**

 **"Mama!"** with a fierce snarl the rouge haired woman had drawn her stick and was pointing it towards James in a threatening manor that sailed over the other's hand as he drew his own, **"Dad-"**

"Bemewda!" Jager didn't bother stopping the gleeful name from leaving his lips _\- enjoying the looks of horror in his parents eyes_ \- as small chubby hands grabbed at the air when his raggedly dressed Uncle Remus entered the room with the now cleaned doll. Wrapping his arms _\- as best as he could-_ around the doll, Jager completely missed the look his parents shared but Sirius did not.

 **"Run!"**

 **Boom!**

Jager could only blink at the whole in the floor where his Uncle Remus had been standing moments before. _Just barely missing the mousy man that had Jager's instincts flaring with caution and distrust._

" **Remus, you bastard! How dare you steal my baby's first word!"**

 _So not only were his parents Mad as Hatters but homicidal as well...They would have fit right into Vendicare should they ever become Undead Arcobaleno._

* * *

When all is said an done Jager blames the Sky for the End of Happiness.

The colorblind Sky had just stormed into their home without so much as knocking one day _\- speaking to his parents in hush whimpers about a Dark Lord, Protection and some type of Order-_ and the next thing Jager knew there were clear signs of stress and worry marring his parents as they were suddenly moving from the safety of their Manor and into a cottage at a place called _'Godric's Hollow'._

 _The environment- once friendly, open and trusting- turns secretive and closed as whispers of caution an paranoia reaches even his ears. They believe Remus is a traitor._ In their self explained logic, the well-meaning man is a werewolf and therefore a _'Dark Creature'_ and since **everyone** knows _'Dark Creatures'_ serve the _'Dark Lord'_ Remus himself therefore must be. Eventually they began to isolate the man as they stop inviting him over and only talk to him enough to ' _not draw suspicion_ '.

In Jager's option; they're idiots and Black is a Hypocrite. _Remus had once read him a book explain the different families and their standing and from what Jager could recall the House of Black was full of 'Dark Wizards'._

Then the colorblind Sky returns and things become worse as he uses his Sky Charm to convince them they needed something called a _'Secret Keeper'._ At first they chose His Godfather- _and despite the man's hypercritical standing with Remus-_ Jager knows the man is loyal to his parents but then they decided to change it to Peter instead.

It may be a sign of trust in their part but Jager's instincts loathes the idea of them leaving the responsibly with this cowardly creature. He knows this one's type- _having meet plenty of them in the Mafia_ \- and believes without a doubt this man will betray his parents if he had not done so already.

 _After all, didn't they say something about a spy in their Order once?_

In the end though, there's nothing Jager could do to stop his parents from heading outside with the mousy man and the colorblind Sky.

 _A week later, on Halloween Night, Jager's fears are confirmed as their front door is blown clear off its hinges by an unnatural emerald light that all but scream Death at him._

 _His father falls first, the foolish man having attempted to stall for time for his mother and his escape while unarmed._

 _His Mother falls before his crib -pleading for his life and refusing to move from her spot between them- before Jager finds the stick turned towards him. The 'Dark Lord' mumbles something about a 'prophecy' and 'chosen one' before that emerald light reeking fills Jager's vision._

 _Its probably the most suicidal move Jager has ever seen anyone commit._

 _After all, this 'Dark Lord' was nothing more than a Broken Sky barely grazing the tip of his Flames while Jager himself had been an Arcobaleno and a Vindice with centuries of experience under his belt._

 _Its child's play to manipulate the residue of his Mother's Sun Flames and His Father's Storm into creating a vigorous shield around himself to reflect the weaker Flames back towards the caster._

 _When he finally drifts into slumber- clutching his Bermuda Doll to its chest as to shelter it from the fire- it was to a man's voice screaming out his Mother's name. When he wakes Jager expected to see his Godfather but instead he's woken by a woman's shrill scream._

 _It takes him a moment to realize he was on a doorstep next to the morning milk and Sirius was no where to be fount._

 _He blames the colorblind Sky who's Flames cling to his blanket and the letter next to him._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _He had once been born into a servitude class-damned a slave since birth- though Bermuda tried not even his Lord and Master could fully shelter Jager from the world's cruelty._

Petunia Dursley's _-it turns out much to Jager's surprise-_ is his Mother's sister and as civilian as anyone could be. _Despite his best efforts Jager couldn't so much as find a spark within this spiteful woman-_ who held a century long grudge against his Mother.

And now that she was dead, it seemed to have latched onto him. As no sane woman- _especially a mother who dotted upon her own child as though they hung the stars in the night sky-_ would call an eighteen month old a _'Freak'_ or shoved them underneath a sink in hopes they would _'become thirsty enough to drink the bleach'._

When the woman finally decided to check up on him _\- a week after shoving him into the darkness beneath the sink-_ Jager fount himself all but deafened as the woman give another of her shrill screams upon finding a perfectly healthy infant glaring up at her with accusing _\- unnatural-_ emerald eyes while cuddling it's creepy doll.

 _He's bodily thrown into the cupboard beneath the stairs without a moments hesitation._

In the years to come, the cupboard becomes his home- _The murky darkness remaining him of the majestic halls of Vendicare-_ as he's granted only the bare minimum and expected to work himself to death for it.

 _Its pitiful,_ Jager decides as the four year old scrubs at the wooden floor with a rag- _with more holes then fabric-_ that would be better off as kindle for a fire, _how that his so called 'Family' felt superior when they were abusing what they believed to be a toddler._

It makes a part of him itch for the chains- _he knows will not be there-_ that had all but become a second limb to drag their sorry corpses into Vendicare. Yet he cannot.

His chains are lost to him- _disintegrated alongside his once body-_ and honestly, Jager is uncertain if he can still access Vendicare. _The Night Flames that had kept his undead body moving- and granted him access to Vendicare- had belonged to Bermuda. Would they still be there if he looked?_

Jager doubted it. He could feel the Flames beneath his skin and there was not an ounce of the usual hatred- _he had become accustomed to-_ latched onto them.

 _If anything they were distant and comforting, rigid yet warm._

Despite that, its **damning** in Jager's mind as solid proof his Bond with Bermuda- _His Lord and Beloved Cloudy Sky-_ had become completely severed with this new chance at Life.

The irony was not lost on Jager- _After so long he finally had His Elements once more yet he had no Sky, no Home that surrounded him with a sense of safety or Shelter to rest within-_ yet there was nothing he could do about it.

He could not reach Bermuda and even if he did would the other believe him? Would his Flames even accept the other's? _Checkerface had ruined His Lord's Flames; tearing the Clouds asunder and leaving the Sky tainted with missing portions that filled itself with Hatred giving birth to the Night Sky that suppressed even Death._

 **"FREAK!"** The man who was supposed to be his Uncle bellowed as he entered the house- _slamming the door to the point even the glass wobbled-_ with a dark red-ish-purple face that Jager learned meant rage.

A part of Jager just sighs as the toddler wonders what type of _'Freakiness'_ the man will accuse him of doing now. _God forbid something ill happen and it not be his fault._

* * *

If Jager is honest, he's never attended a day of schooling in either this life or the last _\- the closest thing he had ever come to school had been the darkness of Bermuda's bedroom lite by a smoldering candle as the other attempted to teach him the basics-_ so the emerald eyed toddler doesn't see why his so called _'Family'_ seems to smug about sending Dudley and denying his access to an education.

Dudley is gone from the house for eight hours a day and five days a week.

Every day when he returns though, his Pig of a cousin complains to anyone who will listen about school being _'Hellish Torture'_ , the _'cruelty'_ of the teachers and the lunch ladies attempts at _'starving'_ him by only permitting him one serving. He throws a temper about wanting to stay home like the _'Freak'- for once it doesn't seem to work on his parents the way Pig wanted them to-_ for while they coddle him neither will remove him from his _'preschool'_.

It continues like this for a month before Jager finds the first letter; addressed to his _'Aunt'_ and _'Uncle'_ informing them Dudley had been neglecting him homework and doing only the bare minimum of his Class Work. Its heavy implied that should he not pull his act together, Dudley will fail his _'pre-schooling'.  
_

Now a normal child is his position might have rushed the Notice to his Aunt and Uncle- _hoping for once to see 'Prefect' Dudley knocked off his golden pedestal_ \- but Jager on the other hand, just folded the letter and hide it within his clothes- _that resembled more elephant skin then fabric-_ as all he saw was _Opportunity_ all but throwing itself into his lap.

So he strikes up a deal- _"I can help you pass at the top of your class"-_ that he knows Dudley will not turn away as the child fears should he change his parents would treat him the same way they treat Jager. _Jager knowns they never will- they actually loved their 'normal' son who actually had a Latent Flame within him- but the toddler keeps that to himself, allowing the other child to make all the wrong assumptions since they work in his favor._

 _What? Its not like manipulating a child was the worst thing he had ever done._

 _Dudley, on the other hand, can't help but feel as though he's made a deal with the Devil wen he notices the unholy gleam within his cousins Unnatural Emerald eyes. It doesn't help when that look focuses solely on him, "Alright, let me look over your lessons for today and once you have a proper understanding of that we'll focus on your homework."_

 _His cousin is a Sadist, Dudley quickly learns but he can't deny the other is effective in helping him rise towards the top ten of his class._

* * *

 _He's spent too much time in the cupboard,_ Jager decides the night he swears he hears his Bermuda Plushy whisper to him.

 ** _Jager, get up._**

Within the darkness, Jager cannot help but blink as unnatural emerald eyes focused solely upon his doll, which was held in a tight possessive grip. _Childish or not, that doll was his. It would not be becoming fire kindle like the broken toy Dudley had felt gracious enough to grant him after his progress report came in._

"Bermuda?"

 ** _Jager, you must get up._**

In all honesty, Jager doesn't want to- _he worn down and tired and its the middle of the night all he wants to do is sleep as he has a Christmas Feast to prepare for tomorrow-_ but he's never been one to disobey His Lord even if he was certain the other's voice was but a delusion- _caused by dehydration as Freaks were only allowed half a coffee cup of water a day despite laboring the day away in the harsh sun-_ in his mind. So he pushes himself into a sitting position- _brushing the long bangs out of his eyes. For some reason his Aunt seemed unable of butchering his hair without it growing back almost instantly-_ yet finds he's unable to fully sit up as there's another body clinging to his waistline.

It takes him a moment to recall the form is his Cousin who had decided to hide in his cupboard after his first proper argument with his parents- _the child logically managing to come to the conclusion this would be the last place they would look for him-_ about deserts of all things.

 _Honestly, Jager couldn't see why it was so important if the ice-cream was chocolate or strawberry as his cousin usually devoured both as though he was a black hole yet strangely enough Dudley had decided he no longer liked strawberry and all but demanded Jager be forced to eat it since it was 'expired -though how that happened Jager didn't know as they just bought the pail three days ago- bland and disgusting'. His 'relatives on the other hand had wanted to throw it out which quickly dissolved into an argument over what to do with the desert that led to Dudley climbing inside his cupboard sometime in the night._

 ** _Jager-_**

"Alright, I'm going." With a soft sigh Jager reached gently shook the child's shoulder, "Dudley, I need you to get up."

"Harry," a soft mumble reached his ear as his cousins grip tightened, "Go back to sleep."

"Can't," Jager spoke bluntly, "Bermuda said I need to leave."

His cousin stilled for a moment before half lidded eyes meet Jager's own, "Harry, you realize Bermuda is a doll, right? A creepy doll but still a doll and even I know Dolls can't speak."

"I'm not crazy," Jager mumbles knowing exactly how it looked to an outsider.

 _In the end, Jager- clutching Bermuda like a lifeline- manages to talk his way out of the cupboard but unfortunately he was incapable of talking his way out of acquiring an extra shadow in the form of his cousin; though to be honest, the emerald eyed child didn't really try. He was going to but then Bermuda had told him to bring the other child with him, so he did._

 _In the end, Dudley was right._

 _The voice had been but a delusion in Jager's mind though a helpful one, Jager decides as two children finally managed their way back home- though he was unsure why Bermuda's Voice insisted they walk across town and back at the time- only to find a smoldering ruin of what once was a house surrounded by the flashing lights of police, firetrucks and strangely enough; People wearing bathrobes and waving sticks that no one else seemed to see._

* * *

 _They want to send them to an orphanage._

Originally, it was just supposed to be Jager- _as Dudley had blooding willing to shelter the now orphaned child-_ though it had not lasted long once Marge Dudley finally arrive to collect her nephew only to ignore the child and go direction for Jager. The whale of a woman was all but foaming at the mouth as she attempted to strange _\- though her hands never managed to reach Jager's throat-_ the child she verbally accused of murdering her bother and his wife despite all evidence indicating it had been a house fire caused by faulty wiring.

 _She had still been screaming- promising him death in slowly most agonizing ways possible- when the officers had been forced to drag the hysterical- deluded- woman away. An investigation into her home life soon deemed her unfit to care for a child once they discovered exactly how she 'cared' for- and trained- her dogs._

Dudley, for once in his life, doesn't seem to know what to do _-as his temper, crying and threatening cannot change reality -_ so he stays close to his cousins side, clinging to the other's free arm _\- the other occupied by that creepy doll-_ as though it was a lifeline. Jager speaks not against or for it, allowing the other to cling like a leech as his mind wonders over the possibilities that could await them and the best way to ensure their continual safety.

 _After all, the Estrangeos acquired most of their experiments from Orphanages as did most Mafia Styled Families when it came to bringing in New Flames- there was no way in hell he was going to become an experiment let alone join a Famiglia if he could help it. While he may not have the strength he once did , Jager still considered himself a Vindice and no matter what he would have his Vendicare Pride- into the fold._

 _Unfortunately that would be the least of Jager's worries once he figured out exactly what organization was sponsoring the orphanage which he and Dudley were to be sent to. Emerald eyes stared blankly at the papers in his tiny hands before the four year old grabbed his doll and a small backpack- he had made as a 'just in case' - before making his way towards the window._

 _"Harry, what are you doing?"_

 _Dudley asked curiously as he watched his cousin swing a leg out of the open window._

 _"Running away."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Sure this wasn't exactly the ideal housing for him- the orphanage was a bit crowded to the point everyone had to share a room- and tempers only ended up with him in the corner instead of getting his way like it used to- but it was also one of the best orphanages out there so why give it up for the streets?_

 _"Because I refuse to stay anywhere owned by Vongola."_

 _Jager was rather determined to **Never** figure out if Vongola's Famed Hyper Intuition could tell the difference between reincarnated souls and normal souls. Therefore, his best bet was to leave before whoever was in charge of this district made their annual rounds for both Public Support and Flame Scouting. _

___"Harry," Dudley began slowly as he set up in his bed, giving the smaller- who was trying to pull himself out the open window- a concerned look, "You're not still hearing voices from your Doll, are you?"___


	2. Chapter 2

**tastybigsexy:** _Bermuda isn't Harry in this one, rather its a parallel world where Bermuda is the biological child of Lord Veckenschtein and Jager was just Jager until Tsuna killed him for what he did to his friends during the Repesentive Battles and now he's 'Harry'._

 _ **BlueAutum12:** There is another who's been reincarnated by Jager won't meet them just yet. Tsuna killed Jager for the same reason he killed Byakuran in the TYL World._

 **Chapter 3**

 _If you want to hide a tree plant it in a forest._

 _If you want to hide a flower plant it in a meadow._

 _If you want to hide a Spy plant them where all the knowledge lies._

 _If you want to hide a Vindice, send them to prison._

 _After all, everyone will be busy looking for what doesn't belong, they'll never look twice at what does._

 _How did it all go wrong?_

Its not the first time, Sawada Tsunayoshi- _or now better known as Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo_ a _nd to think he once believed he would never accept this position-_ asked himself as he stared into his mangled reflection while nimble fingers worked on his tie _._

He doesn't recognize the man who stares back- _he hasn't recognized his own reflection in twenty long years-_ not since he had murder Jager that fateful day. A day he couldn't forget if he tried, a day that haunted his _worst_ of Nightmares.

He had made so many mistakes that day, though at the time he had yet to realize they were mistakes. He had been blinded by his own anger upon finding his friends all but dead at his feet and the undead being responsible standing there without a care in the world.

Jager had been a danger to the livelihood of both him and his friends, to those who had placed their trust and faith into him, to freeing the Arcobaleno from their curse, to everything Tsuna had stood for at the time. No matter what he knew- _or he and his Intuition agreed-_ the brunette could not allow that undead man to leave the park.

Killing Jager- _When the smoke had finally cleared there was nothing but a stone pacifier lying innocently upon the Earth-_ should have been the end of it, but it _wasn't_.

If Jager was the obvious threat no one could pry their eyes off of, Bermuda was the subtle one everyone would overlook until it was too late.

 _For a moment there was a too still silence before an enraged scream- from a man was more than just vindicated- pierced the air. It happened to quickly, one moment the Clear Pacifier had been defeated- Tsuna laughed at the notation now. To think his ego had inflated itself to the point he actually believed he defeated a monster of a man who had lived only God knows how long so easily- and the next there were firm hand, raging with furious Night Flames wrapped around his throat._

 _Slaughter wouldn't even began to cover it._

He had almost died that day- _on the operation table the brunette actually did die six times after by some miracle they managed to pry Bermuda away and keep him distracted-_ though when he woke nothing was the same.

No longer could close his eyes without feeling those unholy Flames burning into his skin as razor sharp nails peeled the flesh from his bones _. A part of Tsuna wondered if this is what the Vindice had felt when Bermuda had forced his flames into their corpses, it would explain their psychotic attitudes- as the pain of foreign Flames forcing theirselves inside was probably the most torturous feeling the brunette had ever felt in all his life. Even now he had yet to find something worse._

He could barely tolerate looking into a mirror as every time he did he was greeted by Bermuda's handiwork at its finest. _He had woken to the sound of his mother's sobbing with no one capable of meeting his eyes. When he had attempted to demand answers from Reborn, the cursed Hitman didn't hit him with the Leon mallet like he should have but looked away instead in guilt. When he finally caught a glimpse of his reflection, Tsuna had understood way. Bermuda had marred him in a way nothing- not even the World's Strongest Sun Flames- could heal._

His Father stormed to Vendicare to demand retribution and despite his instincts screaming at him not to let the man, Tsuna did. It was the last time he saw His Father alive. For a week, there was nothing and then one day he came home to find his father's severed head on his bed. The only thing he had to be thankful for was the fact he fount it before his mother.

Then Talbot came with his miracle cure for the Arcobaleno Curse and things _\- instead of becoming better like they should have_ \- became worse. _The Cure resolved around Night Flames and no matter how much they begged or pleaded, Bermuda would not help his fellow Arcobaleno instead he had bluntly told them to their face: would_ _ **not**_ _save them; they could all die for all he cared. He would only consider aiding them, if they presented him with Jager but one cannot present a dead man where there's not even dust left._

One would think, Bermuda would be satisfied with his revenge there, but no. No matter where Tsuna went- _no matter what he did-_ Vendicare was always in his shadow. _Just waiting for the day he would slip and Bermuda would once more sink his Hate filled Flames into the Vongola Decimo._

"Dame-Tsuna," the familiar voice drew the brunette's from his thoughts as a long orange eye darted toward the fragile- _though the other hide it well, Tsuna could see how Tired Reborn and the other Arcobaleno had become lately_ -form of the World's Greatest Hitman, "Stop wallowing in Guilt, you're needed at one of fundraisers today."

 _How could he not though? It was his fault they were still cursed, his fault they were slowly being torn apart and would continue to be so until either Bermuda caved or Checkerface chose a new generation. The Former Tsuna doubted would ever happen unless the brunette somehow fount a way to relieve the dead._

 ** _Click!_**

 _The brunette couldn't help but still as he fount a green gun shoved in his face._

 _"I'm not dead yet, Damn-Tsuna. We still have time."_

* * *

"I don't' think we should be here," Dudley mumbled softly as he clung to his cousin's back in a comical effort to hide.

"Nonsense," Jager spoke bluntly as he flared his Flames in an attempt to calm the other, "Its perfect."

"Harry, its an abandoned prison-"

"Exactly."

"What if its haunted?"

Slowly, gold tilted eyes blinked as they drifted onto the pale pudgy face as his cousin as the smaller tilted his head slightly before stating in an _'so obvious a infant could see_ _it'_ tone, "Then we won't have to worry about Guards."

"Guards?"

"Well," Jager drawled out the word as he shifted enough to face the other child with a serious gleam to his unnatural eyes, "I figured if we're going to live in a prison we might as well run it."

It wasn't Vendicare- _wasn't Home-_ but if Jager had to live anywhere he would prefer it to be a prison. _The fundamentals of running a prison had been integrated into his very bones- to the point he could do it in his sleep- after having done so under Bermuda's cautious watch for so long._

"Why?!"

"It'll give us something to do besides sitting around in boredom wondering when ghost are going to devour our souls."

 _Though considering they were five year olds, it might take them a bit of time to tidy up the place- to where it would be suitable to hold prisoners- and acquire a proper 'starter's income' that all businesses needed._ _Then they would require uniforms: something with bandages and a cloak as Jager couldn't help but feel naked without them yet not identical to the Vendicare one he once wore as they weren't ready to draw the unrelenting attention of the Mafia just yet..._

 _On second thought, maybe he could wear his old outfit- if he fount the necessary pieces- as only those involved in the Repesentive Battle and the Vindice knew how he dressed._ _The chances of him running across any of those from that Fateful Day was slim to none and Jager fount himself willing to risk a bit of danger in turn for comfort._ _Still, what would Dudley wear?_

 _Something with a cloak and a hood, maybe?_

 _Then there was recruitment for no matter how much he wished otherwise two children could not run a prison by theirselves._ Though that was something he would have to look into later, Jager decided as he stepped out of the small rocky boat and only the rocky island holding the prison that he hoped they would come to call him.

 _A part of Jager cannot help but feel disappointed when he finally manages to force open the heavy doors only to find these creatures in black hooded cloaks with skeletal hands visible are already inside his hopeful Home/Prison guarding what appears to be more people in bathrobes. Honestly, where the backwards bathrobe people- though these didn't appear to have their sticks- everywhere?_

 _A chill draws closer to the emerald eyed child who cocoons his Flames tightly around himself as one of the creatures float closer before-_

 _ **THUD**!_

 _Blinking Golden eyes- fueled by Flames- Jager stares at his downed cousin, who appears to be foaming at the mouth, before glancing towards the Guard Creature once more._

 _"I don't suppose you want to help me carry him to a room?"_

 _What? He lacked the strength he once held and right Jager knew he was a scrawny child while his cousin was rather bulky, he would probably throw out his back attempting to carry the heavier child._

* * *

 _"Harry," Dudley spoke slowly-making sure to keep his distance- as he watched one of the Cloaked Demons place a golden crown onto his cousin's head while the other Demon's lowered theirselves to the dusty floor, "Exactly how did you become King of the Island?"_

 _His cousins unnatural eyes- even more so with the specks of gold staining them- focused upon the other child._

 _"I won the Island's Deed in a game of Poker," Harry spoke as though the answer was obviously while shifting that creepy doll closer to his chest, 'Apparently it was an 'All of Nothing' Deed therefore I now own everything on the island."_

 _Poker... He won a castle full of demons and prisoners in a game of Poker.. _ _It was official, Dudley decided as he shook his head in pity:___

 _His cousin was insane._

 _The younger child- the poor, poor toddler for Harry still wasn't of the age to be considered an actual child- had probably been hit in the head one too many time with a frying pan. Still even if the younger was insane, Dudley had no intention of leaving the ebony haired child's side._

 _After all, someone had to ensure that Doll didn't 'convenience' his poor cousin into walking headfirst into an active volcano._

 _Paperwork._

Gold tinted eyes glared upon the piles littering what was supposed to be his office in a sense of mild horror- _no matter where he went Jager just couldn't seem to escape the Devil's torture-_ mixed with reassignment. _It could be worse,_ he attempted to tell himself, _Jack could have touched it._ _Then he would have had to deal with a whole room full of sentient demonic paperwork attempting to devour him alive._

Still, a room so full of paperwork he couldn't see a speck of the floor, walls or ceiling...

"I don't supposed I can claim this place in the name of Vendicare and have all the paperwork sent to Bermuda?"

 _His Lord had an alarming "Gift" when it came to paperwork completing a years worth in only a week and while Jager was just as effective- though should anyone ask Bermuda the Night Arcobaleno would all too happily inform them Jager was downplaying his gift to avoid more of the accursed work- he loathed spending his days trapped behind a desk._

A soft rattle was his only answer from the cloaked creature floating beside him as it gently pushed against the small of his back causing the toddler to sigh softly as he braced himself and slowly took a step into the room, "I didn't think so."

Had Jager known becoming King of the Island meant this, he would have purposely thrown the round and let so other unfortunate soul suffer this Damnation. _Still despite his Damnation, running a prison is as easy as breathing for Jager._

 _ **Jager, why are you wearing a crown?**_

Blinking slowly, inhuman eyes focused upon His Bermuda Plushy he had set on the only clear spot on his desk moments before. _He shouldn't answer it_ , Jager knows that, _Its all in his head. Yet he had never quite been one to outright ignore His Lord._

"I might have _accidentally_ become a King..."

* * *

It was rare for Bermuda to sleep, every time he closed his eyes he would see his failures:

 _The Former Arcobaleno having their pacifiers stolen by Checkerface._

 _Jager falling before his eyes in a vain- that saved his own pacifier- to protect his Sky and Lord._

 _The managed corpse burned by both the Rainbow and his own Night Flames as he forced Life into them. Their torturous screams echoed within his mind as he recalled the way their eyes would open wide in agonizing pain before struggling to escape from beneath his small hands, desperate to return to Death so to escape the foreign Flames consuming them from the inside._

 _The repeated cycle of Checkerface, Pacifiers and Death._

 _Jager falling to the ground in the Repesentive Battle, a hole the size of his toddler form's head running through the other's chest._

 _Allowing Tsunayoshi-kun to 'defeat' for his instinct said everything would be okay, only it wasn't. Even as he was falling towards the each the Vongola Decimo had turned his attention to Jager's down form with Flames that all but screamed their intentions into his ears. He had been too slow- too late when it mattered most- and could only watch in unspoken horror as Sky Flames washed over the paralyzed form of His Oldest Guardian and Friend._

 _The stone pacifier lying innocently upon the Earth, a mocking sign of his Failures._

Though recently something had changed, he didn't dream of his Failures anymore but rather of being a plushy version of himself clutched into the arms of what appeared to be a Child Jager with paler skin and eyes that couldn't decide if they should be emerald or gold. For a while all Bermuda does it observe the child- _watching how Dream Jager's parents makes fools of theirselves and eventually dies, how the infant is stolen by a colorblind Sky and given away as though he was but the daily milk, how the toddler is ripped from under a sink and thrown into a cupboard where he hits his head roughly against the back wall_ \- without a word until that night comes.

A night that sends off Bermuda's every instinct- _something is wrong, wrong, wrong. There was danger here-_ so he attempts to warn the other to leave despite knowing the child would not hear him; yet Dream/toddler Jager does. Even better, the Dream Jager listens _-trusting him without a thought as the real Jager once did-_ and leaves despite it being the middle of the night; he even brings the other child with him and just to be safe, Bermuda has them walk across the town.

 _The further they were from the house, the safer they would be._

Bermuda only wakes when the two children are Shepard into the back of a police car. For a while, Bermuda avoids sleep- _there's too much work to be done to drown himself in his own delusion_ \- but eventually he wants- _he needs_ \- to go back. He drifts to sleep in his own office- _the paperwork could wait a little while longer_ \- but when he _'wakes'_ he's in another.

 _Child Jager sits before him at a desk surrounded by paperwork as far as Bermuda could see. No much has change with the toddler though his eyes seem more gold then emerald as the other's Flames wrap tightly around him and a golden circlet rests upon the young one's head._

 ** _Jager, why are you wearing a crown?_**

 _The toddler blinks slowly at him before a sheepish look appears in his eyes- that Bermuda doubted anyone else would have noticed- as he leans back in a throne like chair, "I might have accidently become a King..."_

 ** _And how, pray tell, does one 'accidently' become a King?_**

 _"...I won a game of Poker."_

 _Gods above, even in his dreams Jager just couldn't be left alone; could he? Sometimes Bermuda cannot help but wonder if Jager had been cursed as an infant, especially once the Night Arcobaleno recalled the amount of trouble Jager's Luck would get them into._

 _The Vendicare Warden cannot help but grant his Dream Jager a fond sigh, **What am I going to do with you?**_

 _"Love me?"_

 _ **Only if you complete your paperwork,** came the response too quick to be anything by instinct born from time. For the life of him, Bermuda never quite understood why Jager- who could complete a years worth of paperwork to perfection in an hour- loathed paperwork as though it was the Devil in disguise. _

_Bermuda is snapped from his dreams by the sound of a file hitting his desk by his head, slowly the Night Arcobaleno lifts his head- giving Jack a slight nod of thanks- before picking up the file which turns out to be a 'Missing Children' report._

 _Apparently two recently orphaned boys capable of Flames had disappeared from the Heart of London._

 _Bermuda is tempted to dismiss the file- its not the first time children had ran away from orphanages- as he glances over the first picture of a blonde haired boy who was rather overweight for someone his age before he catches sight of the other picture and drops the file as though its on fire._

 _It flutters down onto his desk._

 _Slowly his gaze moves from Jack- just now noticing just how pale the rouge seemed to be- and towards the picture:_

 _Dream Jager- for it could be no one else but the toddler from his dream who apparently wasn't as much of a delusion as Bermuda first believed- stares up at him with_ _inhuman eyes gold containing bare specks of emerald and_ _a plushy- that looked remarkable identical to himself- clutched firmly within the toddler's small arms._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _"Are you supposed to be here?" Jager questioned curiously as he titled his head to the side._

 _"Daddy said I could stay," The blonde answered with a distant smile as her misty eyes glanced above his head at something only she seemed capable of seeing, "I don't believe I've seen that type of Nargles before."_

 _For a moment there was a heavy silence as the two stared each other down before the inhuman eyed toddler finally shrugged, "Good enough for me."_

 _ _Bowing politely, Jager placed a kiss on the back of the child's hand- causing the blonde's smile to grow- before gathering the blonde's bags to carry for her. Behind the two, Dudley couldn't help but face palm as he watched his dark haired cousin guide the obviously 'not all there' toddler- who was even younger then his mental cousin- into their prison.__

"-and this is Sirius Black. He was accused of betraying the Potters by giving their location away to the Dark Lord Voldemort."

 _Azkaban had finally got to him_ , the man known as Sirius Black finally decided as he stared at the three toddlers before his cell watching his as though he was an animal at the zoo.

-and this here is Sirius Black; accused of betraying the Potter and Aiding the Dark Lord by telling the Secret, an act which led to their deaths. "

"Accused?"

The bond he recognized to b a Lovegood questioned causing his delusion of his Godson to give a slight twitch of the lips.

"He's actually innocent. To be honest, as there was no Trail Sirius Black could walk out of here anytime he wished-"

 **"I can?!"**

Sirius couldn't help but interrupt as he stared with wide eyes at the toddler outside his cell. He could leave? He could go find his actual Godson- instead of his delusion his shattered mind had created for there was no possible way the Wizarding World would permit their Savior to set a foot inside this Hell Hole- and beg for forgiveness he knew he didn't deserve.

"Unfortunately," Jager continued onwards without paying his Godfather's outburst any attention- _the man was as bad as Jack when it came to interrupting him unfortunately, his Godfather was also human and Jager couldn't dismember him without the 'wizard' actually dying-_ in the slightest, "If he did so they would probably accuse him of breaking out of Azkaban, start a manhunt that would somehow put the lives of hundred of children in danger, and have him killed upon capture instead of admitting their errors."

"Ah," an understand smile crossed the delusion of a Lovegood's face as even the blond boy next to her nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which is why we're going to recruit him."

"Recruit?" Sirius fount himself asking at the same time as the blond haired boy while the girl just smile that mystic smile all Lovegood's were known for. His delusion of a Godson nodded his head without a thought.

"I'm teaching Basic Flames. Prisoner Barty Crouch Jr. is teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Prisoner Bellatrix Lestrange is teach Dark Arts-" _Sirius couldn't help but choke at the idea of his psychotic sister teaching anyone anything._ "-The Prisoner Rodophus Lestrange is teaching Potions while his brother; Rebastan, agreed to teach History of Magic."

"And what exactly do you plan on having the Black teach?"

The blond haired boy asked- w _ith a pained expression mixed obvious concern for his delusional Godson's health_ \- as he eyed the Doll within the Dark haired toddler's hold. _As though he was silently blaming the plushy for those obvious bout of Madness. After all, what sane person would recruit the Worst Prisoners in Azkaban to teach impressionable toddlers?_

"Transfiguration and Nonverbal Dueling Magic." His delusion of a Godson spoke without a moments hesitation- _it was strange how the other seemed to know what he was best at, but Sirius put it down to his shattered mind trying to make sense of his own delusions-_ before gaining a thoughtful look, "Maybe Mechanics too, if we can find the necessary equipment."

 _When he finally realized the three toddlers before him where not Delusions of a shattered mind- and that he agreed to teach them alongside known Death Eaters- Sirius' scream could be heard all around the island of Azkaban._

 _Why the Hell was his Godson- Lilly nephew and the Lovegood's only child- in Azkaban?!_

* * *

 _"Harry; My Beloved Godson, Light of my Life, exactly how did you convince Bella Dearest you were the next Dark Lord?"_

 _"Honestly, I don't know," Jager admitted, "All I did was give her a speech and the next thing I knew she was declaring me the next 'Dark Lord in Disguise'."_

 _"...Exactly what type of Speech did you give?"_

 _"The usual 'Welcome Speech'"_

 _Of at least the usual speech Bermuda would grant all prisoners that were dragged before his throne the first time they entered Vendicare_

"For the last time, We are not painting Azkaban neon pink Luna," Jager spoke firmly before spinning upon his cousin who's lips were beginning to twitch into a smug smile, "Nor will it be Baby Blue." _He wanted them to be taken serious instead of becoming a laughing stock that would force them to change from Azkaban Prison to Azkaban Daycare._

"In that case we should paint it green and silver to indicate our superior-" Rebastan spoke only to be cut of by Sirius sputtering in insult before glaring upon the known Death Eater, **"Like Hell! If anything Azkaban should be Red and Gold!"**

 **"Like Hell it will!"**

 _And this is why Lightning and Storm Elements- no matter how latent they were- should never be left supervised._ _It was like having multiple Jacks, giving them sugar and expecting them **not** to blow up the prison the moment your back was turned- __Jager decided as he watched the grown man descend into an all out brawl._

 _ **Jager**_ , inhuman eyes darted down to the doll as the only clear sign the younger heard it, _**You can barely tolerate one Jack on a good day. What possessed you to recruit two?**_

 _Honestly Jager had been asking himself that same question since his Godfather and the Lestrange Brother had crossed paths and the only real answer he could come up with was:_

"I took a leave of my senses."

 _In Jager's opinion a sudden bout of Madness was the only explanation that made any sense, seeing as he usually wasn't one to Damn himself._

 _"Jager," Luna spoke softly granting the dark haired toddler a concerned look, "Everyone is going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to the Nargles."_

 _Dudley granted the distant eyed girl a strange look, "Why do you keep calling Harry 'Jager'?"_

 _"Because," Luna smile granting Dudley a pitying look, "That's his name."_

 _No, its not." Dudley frowned at the strange girl- who was obviously suffering from delusions just like his poor cousin. He wondered if anyone hit her upside the head with a frying pan- across from him, "Its Harry."_

 _"That's just what the Nargles want you to think."_

* * *

 _ _If there was one thing his years had taught Albus Dumbledore it was that Sacrifice- no matter how personal or painful it may be- was a necessary part of Life.__

It all started with a _prophecy_...

No, it all started with a child in an orphanage by the name of _Tom Marvolo Riddle,_ a child so desperate to stand out, to prove he wasn't just enough face in the crowd that would be forgotten once one looked away. A child with magic much like Albus's own- _capable of reaching out to others and luring them in like a moth to a flame-_ that promised Home, Safety and above all:

 _Acceptance._

Yet when he looked at the child in the orange all Albus Dumbledore could see was another man- _a man who had once been his closest friend and secret lover-_ with Magic like his own by the name of Gellert Grindelwald. _At the time, Albus would admit; he had not seen the boy for himself but rather as a way to make amend for sins none but a man locked within his own prison- alongside Albus himself- knew about._

If he could save the child- _prevent him from becoming another Grindelwald-_ he would be capable of forgiving himself for his part in the Wizard's plan; _for his part in the Death of Hundreds of Thousands of Soul._ He had believed Hardship to be the answer- _Grindelwald had been given everything he ever wanted while living a rather charming life with his Mad but Dotting Aunt and due to that he saw no problem with taking what he wanted no matter how had to fall for him to reach it-_ so he turned a blind eye to the obvious abuse within that orphanage, to the pleas and begging of a desperate child.

 _In doing so, he created a Monster- a Dark Lord- that ravaged their world- destroying whole bloodlines when they would not side with him- without a spark of Mercy or Love in his Soul._

The child became another failure _\- another shame- f_ or him to bare. One that once more he knew about- _though there had been some close calls. The Prewett Twins being one of them but they were simple to deal with as Albus Dumbledore could not allow the fact he created not One but Two Dark Lords to ever reach the light of day. It was another sacrifice he shouldered alone-_ one that only he would ever know about.

 _Then came the prophecy._

 _A chance to erase his newest sin, another chance at redemption though all other things; would require Sacrifice._

 _He scarified the Longbottom; who entrusted him with their lives._

 _He sacrificed the Potters; who he saw as his own Grandchildren._

 _He sacrificed Sirius Black; a rebellious but loyal man who's innocence he could have easily proven had he spoken up._

 _He sacrificed Harry Potter, his chance at childhood, happiness and innocence._

And for his efforts: _The Dark Lord Voldemort was Banished.-Not killed, the Sin the Dark Lord had created wouldn't permit that until they were destroyed- and peace fell upon their world. Many celebrated and pushed the Dark Lord's memory into that of a horrible dream, but not Albus; he knew one day that peace would shatter and Voldemort would return._

 _When that day came, Albus knew he would have to once more make sacrifices; though he did not know how many would be necessary; he knew Harry Potter would be one of them._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CakeVengeance** : Da, though that's still for some time to come. _

_**Firehedgehog** : If you wish but I must its not going to be a pretty picture. The Vindice look the way they do because Bermuda was attempting to **help** them, Tsuna on the other hand... He was aiming to **kill** him in the slowest most agonizing way possible. _

_Despite the Arcobaleno's efforts that ended up saving Tsuna's life, Bermuda mutilated Tsuna._

 _Two thirds of his face looks like someone sandpapered the skin off before setting it on fire and when light hits it a certain way you can see the white of his skull though what little bit of muscles and tissues which were left. There is no skin on his right cheek leaving charred teeth exposed and His right eye had been completely gored out when it got caught beneath Bermuda's nails._

 _The echo of Night Flames left behind makes it impossible for Flames to heal the injuries and when even Bermuda's temper flare- for any reason- causes them to become as fresh as the day they were received._

 _ **comodo50** : They have yet to receive the report. _

_The only reason Vendicare received it first was due to them being in charge of all missing cases concerning Flames Active or Latent Children. Though they may very well assume that the child is a descendent of Jager's instead of just outright going:_

 _'Oh its Jager, lets go hunt him down like a pack of rabid wolves'._

 _Bermuda would search even if the child wasn't Jager seeing as the two too much of a resemblance not to be related and he doesn't want to grant Vongola any hold over him. Bermuda will probably continue talking to him via 'Dream Doll' until he manages to located them._

 _ **tree1138** : Bermuda has dealt with Reincarnated Souls before though they rarely keep their memories. He's accepting of the fact there's a possibility this is Jager- he accepting that a lot of facts but to the conclusion: Seeing as knew Jager firsthand as a child so he finds the child remarkably similar to how Jager used to be, then there's the face the child's plushy is identical to him and the little one knew his name without being told- _but until they actually meet there's no real way to know for sure.__

 _ _Instead its more of what his Intuition informs him and what he wants to believe.__

 _If he could, Jager would. Unfortunately Vendicare is isolated in the middle of a frozen wasteland that he- as a living child- would sooner die then reach._

 _The only other way to access Vendicare is through Night Flames, something Jager no longer has since reincarnation granted him life once more and returned his Flames back to that of Cloudy Sun. (Though there's a slim possibility residue Night Flames are still clinging to Jager's soul from where Bermuda forced them into the Vindice to grant them 'Life' -he basically stitched their souls back together using his Night Flames to replace what had been stolen- though its not enough to do anything but smolder at the moment.)_

 **Chapter 5**

He blinks.

Once, twice, thrice yet the creature standing at the Gates of Vendicare does not fade away as some distant memory-A Goblin... There's a Goblin on his doorstep. How? Their race had disappeared centuries ago?- instead it takes a step forward.

"Hail, Lord Veckenschtein of Vendicare!"

The rather familiar looking Goblin slammed a fist across his chest as he bowed at the waist in a greeting so old only he, Jager and Jack would recognize it.

Now that he thought about it, wasn't this the same Goblin that used to stalk Jager with that 'doe eyed' expression?

The child _is_ real.

If Bermuda is honest, he never even considered the possibility the child could be anything but the work of his fractured mind attempting to put itself at ease the only way it knew how: _by conquering complex illusions of his ever loyal shadow during those childhood years of semi-innocence- for none born into the Third Class of that unforgiven society would ever truly be innocent- for the Night Arcobaleno to watch over._

He wasn't supposed to be real. Only, the child- _the Jager lookalike who knew Bermuda's name without having to be told and answered to his Right Hands name without hesitation-_ was and to make matters worse:

The child was _Flame Active_ and had gone missing from a _Vongola_ Orphanage.

 _Flame Active Children didn't just disappear without a reason; not in this glacier world of blood and death. They were either forcibly 'recruited' or killed to ensure other's couldn't lay claim on them. No one just disappeared._

Yet the Jager lookalike _\- and his cousin-_ had done just that; vanishing into thin air as though they had never existed... Or at least, would have if they didn't forget the paperwork trail that led to the orphanage _\- Bermuda could forgive them for that though seeing as the only 'trail' had been a newspaper published across the whole English Isles._

In The Night Arcobaleno's book, this added another check to what many might have called his _'Wild Theory'. After all, no one believed in Reincarnation these days- according to modern society you lived, you died and then you went to either Heaven or Hell-_ _like they once did when he was a child._

 _Honestly, they were a Magical Flame-wielding Mafia who's Strongest Seven was Cursed and trapped inside the forms of a one year old by a humanoid creature of ancient origins- likely from or before the time of Mu and Atlantis- through Cursed Pacifiers which they couldn't remove until Death. If they could accept then why was Reincarnation so 'impossible' for them?_

Yet in Bermuda's mind, it make absolute sense.. Well either that or Jager had been unfaithful and had somehow managed to not only produce but keep his distant descendants a secrets from everyone, including Bermuda himself. _Seeing as he knew Jager and liked to have utter Faith in the golden eyed man and his unwavering loyalty; Bermuda absolutely refused to even consider the second possibility._

 _Sighing softly, Bermuda allowed his soulless eyes to glance down toward the Victims Profile upon his desk._

 _Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter- Jager lookalikes name- was born July 31st, 1980 as He was the only child of Lord James and Lady Lilly Potter, both of who were murdered on October 31, 1981. That very same night, young Hadrian disappeared without a trace- leaving many to assume he was either dead or kidnapped- causing the child to appear within Scotland Yard's Missing Children Profile. Somehow the missing infant had fount its way onto its Aunts doorstep- which created another question of how the Milk Man missing an infant on a doorstep when making his rounds- upon what Bermuda estimated to be November third._

 _The child was never legally registered or adopted. Most in the neighborhood didn't even know the child existed; only the Fig woman from across the street seemed to know anything leaving a strong chance she was somehow involved in whatever was going on with the toddler._

And to think, that was just the basic information for when the toddler wasn't even nineteen months. The dark haired toddler was now four, so what other mysteries were threading theirselves around him?

"He has your Luck." The Night Arcobaleno mumbled softly to himself- _recalling the amount of ungodly trouble which seemed to stalk his loyal right hand. Or as Jager once claimed 'lazed about just waiting for me to arrive' -_ before hearing the soft turning of a doorknob. In a matter of seconds, the Vindice Warden had vanished the papers back into his desk and dragged the unholy abomination known better as Paperwork across the tabletop.

He was in the middle of signing another piece of parchment when the door open and Jack strolled inside- _looking as though he would rather be within Small Gia's torture chambers-_ with a look that all but screamed Bermuda wasn't going to like what he would soon be hearing.

* * *

 ** _"What do you mean you can't find them?"_**

The Vindice Warden deep voice echoed dangerously through his silent office as Night Flames oozed from beneath bandages as he glared upon the unfortunate rouged haired Vindice- _who had been all but scarified upon being chosen to deliver the update concerning the Missing Children's report involving the Chibified Jager Look-a-like aka Hadrian Potter and his cousin: Dudley Dursley_ \- standing before The Night Arcobaleno's desk.

 _They were the Vindice;-The boogeyman of the Mafia, Guards to the most feared prison in the world, Ex-Arcobaleno fueled by Hatred and a thirst for Revenge- so how was it, they couldn't locate two toddlers within a demon run prison- that only held prisoners who could just scrape the tip of their Latent Flames-somewhere within the English Isles?_

 _"Lord Bermuda,"_ The Jack spoke slowly as though he measuring his every word least he end up another victim to their Lord's temper _, "According to all records: Azkaban Prison doesn't exist."_

 _Though the other couldn't see it, Bermuda's soulless eyes narrowed beneath his bandages **, _"According to Civilians, neither does Vendicare but yet here we stand, sheltered within her very heart."_**_

 _ **"** Bermuda," _the rouge spoke swiftly- hoping that maybe if he rushed through this he would make it out of the office before the other registered his words and Their Lord decided to render him both Flameless and into a million little pieces. " _We need more time **."**_

 _Unfortunately, time was something they didn't have as the longer these children were missing, the better the chances of the reports finding their way to the Vongola Decimo's hands. In his mind, Bermuda could already see the scarred Decimo using the two children- or more specifically young Hadrian- as bargaining tools against him in hopes of convincing- or threatening- The Night Arcobaleno would finally break the Curse on his brethren._

 _Yet, Bermuda had to confess: Jack also had a point._

 _If they wanted to find those children before anyone in the Mafia realized they were missing, The Vindice would require more information._

* * *

"Should we help him?"

Jager didn't bother looking up from paperwork as Sirius' voice cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter, "He'll be fine."

"... He doesn't look fine."

"He will be. "

"He's screaming for mercy."

"He hasn't been hit yet. "

Sirius couldn't help but glance towards his Godson with a concerned look _\- His Godson had always been a strange one but this level of nonchalant was concerning_ \- as the younger scowled dragged yet another piece of parchment from the stack, "You do realize Dudley will die if any of Bella's spells hit him, right?"

"Then he should have plenty of motivation not to get hit," Jager spoke calmly- _not really paying much attention to the elder man or his words. He had long since mastered the Art of ignoring the outside world while still being capable of holding a proper conversation thanks to Jack-_ as gold tinted eyes glanced over the dark letters staining the parchment.

"Harry-"Dudley's voice seemed to be moving closer towards the office, " **Help**!"

 **BOOM!**

Ignoring the shaking of his office- _and his frantic Godfather rushing from the room like a chicken without its head_ \- Jager raised a brow at the documents within his hold.

 **"Oh Merlin Bella, Where's his leg?!"**

 **"How should I know _?!"_**

 _Exactly why did the Dementors need a hundred gallons of Rainbow Glitter?_

* * *

 _ _ _"I'm telling you, you're doing it wrong!"___

 _ _ _"-like a Slytherin would know. Why don't you go cower in a corner and mope for your Master?"___

 _ _ _"Funny," Rebastan drawled out as his eyes narrowed, "This coming from the man who all but kisses the 'Light Lord's' wrinkly as-"___

 **Crash!**

Sighing softly, Jager- bluntly ignoring the sounds of shattering glass and splintering wood- glanced towards His Office's Ceiling as though praying for patients he knew he wouldn't receive. _Gods Above, _He missed Vendicare- its darkened halls, the screams of prisoners, His Lord's dark humor and never ending presence. Though he hadn't quite missed Jack; he wasn't **that** desperate...Yet- at least there he knew what level of stupidity he would have to deal with on a daily basics. __

"Should we do something," Dudley questioned hesitantly eyes darting towards the closed door causing Luna's smile to widen as she draped herself across the spare couch Jager sometimes used as a bed, "Only if you want to lose your legs again."

"On second thought maybe we should just let them work out their issues...By the way Harry, what are you reading?"

Dudley couldn't help but ask hopeful to change the subject- _Maybe he knew whatever fairytale had caught Harry's interest now? Maybe Luna knew it as well and they could just discuss it instead?-_ causing Golden eyes to dart his way before the younger boy held up his book so they could see the title:

 _A Beginners Guide to Vasectomy_

 **"I'm researching a Cure for our _'Alpha Dog'_ issues."**

Dudley couldn't help but shiver though he was uncertain if it was due to his cousins deep dead tone voice- _which really had no right coming from a toddler -_ or Luna's overexcited, "Can I help?"

A part of him pitied the two men- _wondering silently if he should warn them of their Fates should they continue down the path they had paved-_ though another- _more logical-_ part of him told him he wouldn't want to be caught on their side of the crossfire once his mental cousin and the blond haired girl decided to put their plan into action.

 _Better them then him after all_.

* * *

"I have a vault?"

Jager couldn't help but questioned as he stared upon his smiling Godfather who had a smug smile playing teasingly upon his lips, "Of course. The Potter Trust Vault, The Potter Heir Vault and the Potter's Main Vault."

It wasn't often Sirius managed to see that owlish expression as the dark haired toddler blinked in utter confusion. Almost made him wish he had a camera.. Oh wait he had something better: _A Pensieve._

Jager couldn't help but blink owlishly at the latent Lightning before him. _He had vaults?_ Sure, a part of him was pleased to know acquiring funding for his Azkaban improvement would be easier than he first believed but that still left questioned answered _._

 _ _If he had Vaults why hadn't he heard of them before now? Who was managing them? Why hadn't he received a Notice before now? Why didn't he had the key or card to access them? Had there been any investments and if so, how were they currently fairing? Better yet-__

 _ _"Who has access to my Vaults and where can I acquire a summery for the transactions in the last ten years?"__

"It'll depend on who has the keys-"

"And who is most likely to have to keys?"

"Dumbledore."

 _Dumbledore, where had he heard that name before?_ Jager narrowed his eyes slightly _\- the only visible sign of the rapid thought racing through his brain-_ as he attempted to place the name he was certain he had heard before.

 _Dumbledore... Dumbledore...Dumbledore..._

 _Wait a moment_ , wasn't the colorblind sky's name _'Call me Albus, My Dear'_ Dumbledore? _Why did the Colorblind Sky- a Headmaster at the Hogwarts School his parents used to talk about- have His Vault Key?_

 _And if this Sky had his key- likely receiving his mail and Notices- what else of his did the 'Wizard' have?_

"Where can I get a new key?"

"Huh? Wh-" Sirius began to question, obvious confusion marring his face only to be cut off by too sharp eyes _\- that for a moment the Black Lord was willing to swear flashed a soulless black_ \- and a deep dead tone voice that sent a chill down his spine, _"_ **Where?"**

 _"Gringotts."_

 _If asked Sirius would claim he had spoken calm tone- not the least bit frightened by his Godson's sudden change in voice and demeanor- though it one was to ask anyone else they would tell you the answer had came out in a high pitched squeak._

 _The moment he set a foot into Gringotts- mumbling to himself about the stupidity of 'Wizards'. For only a complete idiot would believe a known convict wearing a pair of plastic glasses wasn't said convict- Jager himself instantly descended upon by a rather familiar form._

 _"Lord Jaeger!"_

 _"Huh?!" Sirius and Dudley questioned as one- while Luna smiled that mystic smile of her's- as four pairs of eyes locked upon a Goblin wearing a formal suit holding an complicated yet Majestic Crest that only Jager himself recognized as the Crest of Vendicare._

 ** _"Shadowheart?"_**

 _Jager questioned softly- ignoring the looks shot towards his back by his Cousin and Godfather while barely resisting the urge to hit himself as he stared upon the goblin which once aided as Vendicare's Accountant. So they had not all died in the Great Wars/Purge the Civilians had issued upon all Mystical Creatures which later turned into Witch Hunts amongst theirselves- causing the creature to grant him a Slasher Smile._

 _"Come My Lord, I shall personally attend to your needs. Though I fear your posse will have to wait here."_

* * *

 _ _ _He could easily recalled the first time he had meet Jaeger von Veckenschtein; consort of Lord Bermuda von Veckenschtein. It had been during a time were Mystical Creatures had roamed the Earth freely- going whichever way the wind would take them- and Goblins had lived within Majestic Castles carved inside Mountains just North of the Dwarves.___

 _ _ _ _ _ _The Creature- for their was no way the being could be human despite its humanoid form- had entered their Kingdom at dusk, not even bothering to hide its presence.______

 _ _ _It had strode in- each step silent as the grave and full of confidence- dressed within regal clothing and bandages that covered all but a lone golden eye and loose black hair; upon its shoulder sat another of it Kind only in the form of an infant instead of an adult.___

 _He had been the human equivalent of a five year old and had instantly been fascinated- it was something new and exotic within the dull repeated days of his life- entrapped by the tall creatures eye which reminded him of heated molten gold and black hair that reminded him of silk- oh how his brothers had teased him the one time he let his thoughts concerning the taller creature slip- before it spoke in a deep, smooth voice._

 _They were the Vindice, creatures that resided within the halls of Vendicare- known to be a place worse than Hell even amongst the Mystical Creatures- that served as her Guards- the Infant had introduced himself as Vendicare's Warden: Bermuda von Veckenschtein and the taller was introduced as his vassal: Jaeger._

 _They had come seeking someone neutral yet trustworthy to guard their fortune and after much thought, settled upon the goblins. Shadowheart didn't blame them, for while many considered Goblins greedy they would not be effected by 'Dragon Sickness' as dwarves and humans tended to be, they will not squander gold as elves would, they knew how to invest into their futures and their Honor would not permit them to spend Gold they did not earn; that was not theirs._

 _For three days the infant sized creature haggled with their King- playing a twisted word game that left many clueless and their King smiling like a shark welcoming its Kin- and on the fourth they began the construction of a Majestic Vault within the Heart of their Kingdom._

 _Shadowheart who had been observing the taller creature- and no, no matter what his mother giggled or his brothers teased; he was not stalking the Vindice. Honest!- was there when the infant had ordered the Taller known as Jagger to aid within the work. To be honest, Shadowheart had thought it ridiculous; no matter what creature it was, a Goblin was the best and did not require outside aid; If anything the creature would only get in the way._

 _Thankfully he had not bet his life on it as within an hour, The Vindice had done a months worth of work that would have taken the Goblins years to sustain to such a degree. The Vault- which should have taken them ten years to complete at the least- was finished within a week._

 _Then came the Vendicare Fortune and what a fortune it was._

 _To _this day, Shadowheart had never seen so much wealth gathered in a single place- and to think the Vindice hadn't even placed a tenth their complete fortune inside the vault.__

 _Guarding it- managing it- had been their Pride for **they** had been trusted with beyond all other's. For centuries they guarded it like a Mother Dragon did her young._

 _Then- when Shadowheart had was just becoming the stage of his life as an Apprentice- the Purges happened. Civilians had deemed anything different- not a dull normal like theirselves- 'Savages', 'beasts', 'Demons' and 'Devilry' and had wasted no time in cutting down anything that didn't fit within their perfect little opinions._

 _He had lost his Father, Mother, Brothers and almost his own life and that of his little sister- the only reason they had survived was due to the timely interruption of a Vindice with hair that reminded him of crimson rubies when one of their attackers proved himself to be a Flame Wielder- to the Purges._

 _During the Purges, the Vindice could not do much to aid them. The creatures were bound- chained- by their own Laws but they aided them in their own way:_

 _They gave them **The Vault** and **everything** inside it. _

_Eventually when the goblins were finally forced to leave their Kingdom as 'Adventures' started 'Quests'- which involved finding ways to sneak into the Kingdom, kill as many Goblins as they could while they looted everything that wasn't nailed down until they either died or barely escaped- they took the contents of the Vault with them and used it be build a fortification. It bought them safety, food, water, weaponry; it kept life within their people as the centuries moved by and the Purge turned into a 'Witch Hunt'._

 _Originally the Goblins had indented to move back to their Kingdom but it had been overrun and converted into something else entirely by humans which preferred to theirselves as 'Witches' and 'Wizards' who refused to give back what they had stolen. When talking failed, the Goblins resorted to conflicts staring the First 'Goblin War'._

 _It would take three 'Goblin Wars' before they would finally admit defeat and the lost of their Kingdom. The 'Treaty' would then steal away their rights to weapons, honor that comes with battle while forcing them to live inside their fortification which was now known as Gringotts._

 _Throughout this all, not a soul had seen one of the Vindice, who had vanished as though they never existed at all._

So Shadowheart would confess he was stunned for a moment when the Reincarnation- _it was not his first time dealing with a reincarnated soul though this was the first he had seen in decades-_ of a Vindice- _and not just any Vindice but Lord Veckenschtein's Right Hand and Eternal Shadow-_ entered through the majestic doors of Gringotts.

Once his shock had faded- _for the only way a reincarnation could stand before him was if someone had finally gotten the better of the Vindice though the very idea seemed rather farfetched as he knew what this 'man' was capable of-_ Shadowheart had wasted no time in drawing in the toddler's attention- _pleased beyond belief when the other had recognized him without a second glance-_ and entrusted him enough to follow him into the unknown alone.

Coming to a stop outside a dual door _-a massive golden door that arched to the ceiling and was engraved with the finest of jewels-_ Shadowheart gave a brisk, waited patiently for the shout of entrance before pushing open the majestic doors and bowing, "Sire, an Honored Guest, one once lost with time, who has appeared upon our doorstep."

Sharp eyes- _the color of the earth-_ glanced up from paperwork as the regal dressed goblin gave the two at the door his full attention.

 _"Jaeger of the Vindice. I had one day hoped our paths would cross again though I must confess; this was not how I foreseen it happening. "_

* * *

 _Valor, Honor, Duty and Pride._

Out of Gold and Kin, those were the four things that mattered most to a Goblin. To think that a Goblin would knowingly- _willingly_ \- shame theirselves and their Clan by breaking any of the Four Oaths was almost impossible to consider yet the impossible happened everyday.

Earthy eyes narrowed dangerously as Ragnarok glanced over the last ten years worth of transactions for the Potter Vaults. For the first six years, everything seemed perfectly fine but then four years ago- _when all transactions should have as a the Potter Adults were dead and their one year old wouldn't know how to handle such accounts or at least reaching their bank seeing as Harry Potter wasn't exactly what people thought him to be_ \- things escalated:

New Accounts were opened using Gold from the Vault, Massive transactions- _which should have had red flags waving_ \- were withdrawn, The Hogwarts Student Fund started to come from the Potter's Vaults instead of their own, objects which never should have been removed from the Vault had been taken- _including by not limited to The Mirror of Erised, The Potter's Heirloom Invisibility Cloak, a Pensieve that once belonged to Charles Potter-_ yet somehow no one seemed to have noticed.

Or, as it is more likely, someone did notice and instead of reporting it chose to forsake Their Duty, Honor, Pride and Valor in favor of lining their own pockets.

 _If he recalled correctly, the Potter Accountant was Sharpclaw who had been appointed on November 1, 1981- Exactly six hours after the death of Lilly and James Potter- to replace the old Goblin; Swiftfoot, who catered to the Potter Family for centuries. If his memory wasn't failing him, Ragnarok was also quite sure Sharpclaw served the Dumbledore Family the last hundred years; only which time the Goblin's Financials had grown more then a simpler Accountant should ever make in three lifetimes._

If this was a coincidence, Ragnarok was a fluffy pink poodle.

"Bring me Sharpclaw," Ragnarok snarled as the Guards bowed and marched out, before focusing his attention back upon the reincarnated soul before him, "My apologizes Lord Jaeger but it appears you will be needing a new accountant by the end of the day. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Jager didn't even need to think on it, **"Shadowheart."**

He had served them well in the olden days- _managing to face Bermuda without breaking beneath the other's personality even on the worst on His Lord's days-_ with a sense of loyalty that was hard to come by and a fierce personality to match. Ignoring the preening of the younger Goblin, Jager focused his attention solely upon their King, **"What steps can be taken to ensure this 'Albus Dumbledore' receives his just dues?"**

"It will be a slow and difficult progress, Lord Jaeger. Albus Dumbledore is reverend and all but worshiped as the Second Coming of Merlin by their Sheeple known as _'Wizards'_."

 **"I would not care if he was a God, King Ragnarok; No One is above the Law."**

Slowly, a large Slasher Smile- _that almost split the Goblin Kings face into two and showed far too many dagger like teeth to be friendly-_ formed upon Ragnarok's face, "I was hoping you would say that. "

* * *

To be honest, Jager has never attended a day of schooling in his life _\- both of them-_ everything he knew had been taught to him under His Lord's patient tutoring- _coughToturecough. His Beloved Lord was a Sadist worthy of the Devil when it came to teaching-_ within the dead of night; yet even he knew Names had Power and for some reason a whole Secret Society seemed to know His.

 _It_ was something he intended to correct as soon as possible.

This _'World'_ could know Harry Potter;- _they could worship him, they could revere and idolize him, They could build shrines in his monuments and name holidays after him-_ but he would not be him.

He was neither a _'Savior'_ nor a _'Hero'_ but an Vindice, _A Nightmarish Monster to a world of Monsters._.. Even if he currently looked like an _-as Sirius put it- 'adorable doe eyed'_ toddler.

 **"What is the fee for changing one's name?"**

Hadrian was a good name, a strong name- _the name of Kings and Emperors of Old, the name Lilly and James Potter had granted him out of the kindness of their hearts-_ but he was neither a King, an Emperor or the infant they believed him to be

Jager would be the only name he would ever truly accept for Jager _\- The Strongest Warrior to leave Vendicare, The Right Hand, The Loyal Hunter, The Enteral Shadow-_ was all he was and would ever be.

 _Meanwhile, Outside within the Main Halls Sirius Black couldn't help but fret as his mind conjured up anything and everything that could go wrong by leaving adorable yet mental Godson alone with Goblins of all things._

 _Harry, despite his obvious intelligence beneath the madness, wasn't one to filter his words, a blunt child who stated what he meant even if it left the person he was talking insulted. The Lad needed someone else there- to filter the dark haired toddler and smooth over any Bruised Egos and Shattered Prides._

 _Goblins were a race who's Pride meant everything and he had been forced to stand aside as they led his 'no filter' Godson into a Private Room._

 _Honestly, the silver eyed man was just waiting for sound of War Drums to began bellowing from the depths of Gringotts. For if anyone could accidently start a Fourth Goblin War, it would be His Godson._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Firehedgehog**_ : _Jager would probably use it as a voodoo doll whenever the stress of dealing with an ungodly amount of stupidly- aka Wizards- hits him. (Bonus Points if the Voodoo Doll actually works)_

 _ **comodo50** : Its unlikely will be getting a Notice since the Goblin in Charge of his Accounts/Personal Spy lost his head and seeing as he was never- legally- Jager's Magical Guardian he honestly has no reason to be hearing word from anyone within Gringotts concerning the matter. Though I'm sure he'll notice something wrong when things began to disappear. _

_Talbot is portrayed as Flamel in quite some stories. Therefore if he is involved in the Wizarding World, I would like for him to be someone else._

 **Chapter 6**

 _"Lord Jager, before you leave I have one last gift I wish to grant you."_

 _The dark haired toddler could not help but raise a brow as a bejeweled chest was pulled out of Shadowheart's desk drawer, gently placing it between the two as through it was Holy Grail itself. Then again Goblins always did value the strangest of things._

 _Slowly, Jager allowed reached out- fingers gently tracing the seals for protection, perseverance and security- before gently turning the key that had been left in the lock causing a soft gently click to fill the room. Glancing one last time at Shadowheart- one could never know when a Goblin would change their mind- Jager slowly pried the lid open._

 _Despite the crimson silk open the lid top all one could see when they glanced inside was Darkness- not a pitch black darkness thought- it looked as though someone had stolen a piece of the Night Sky and trapped it within bejeweled chest._

 _It feels as though someone has stripped the very oxygen from his lungs as small hands gently remove the soft fabric watching as it unfolds into a traveling cloak with a small-yet high quality for something its age-silver chain to hold it close._

 _Its only when he removes the cloak does inhuman emerald with golden specked eyes notice the chains gently lying beneath it._

 _ _Wizards were idiots,_ Jager decided as he gently closed the history book- if the bias rag could even been called that- _concerning the Wizarding World and those that once resided within it. Half of their so called _'History'_ was full of shit- __and he should know seeing as he had personally been there for a great majority of their 'conquests' and 'heroisms'-__ while the other half held an unlined message of Wizard /Witches Superiority against all other Magical Races.

According to their history Lord Abxus Greengrass was known for defeating the Giant King in the Giants Wars with one to a hundred odds Only no 'Wizards' had been involved during the Giant Wars instead they had fled to their villages and hoarded theirselves behind thick walls while, if Jager recalled correctly; that victory actually went to a rather determined civilian teenage _\- who was not quite a man-_ by the name of Jacquie Stalk.

 _That brat lived to cause Jager trouble with his constant toeing on becoming an Active Cloud breaking Omerta and a Latent Cloud who constantly stumbled across things he shouldn't._

Trolls, goblins, pixies, vampires, Inferi, dwarves, elves, imps, werewolves, Fae, Ectra... According to his toerag of a book; each and every one of these creatures had easily been defeated by some wizard or another with no causalities on their side yet massive ones on anything that against the Witch/Wizard.

 _Complete. Utter. Bullshit._

Jager had been there.

 _He remembered holding that pastel- tilting it every so slightly to spot blood from splattering upon His Lord who was roasting marshmallows on the burning corpse of some unfortunate wizard- as those bloody imps torn another to pieces._

 _He remembered informing His Lord that No, he could not keep the werewolf- who both halves had been perfectly intertwined instead of at constant war, to the point they preferred to theirselves as Lycans- that constantly attempted to knawel on the Golden Eye Vindice's leg and had the nerve to whine whenever he give it a point 'try it, I dare you' look._

 _He remembered the vampires who granted him a sulking look when they realized he had no blood for them to feast upon, those damn dwarves who kept attempting to purchase his chains from him and those blasted Inferi who mimicked his every move._

"This is the biggest piece of trash, I've ever read. "

Jager confessed before throwing the book into the one place it could actually be put of use: his fireplace. _What? The room was getting a bit of a chill and he couldn't quite reach the kindle from where he had been buried beneath his own paperwork._

"I believe its due to the Nargles," Luna spoke softly- _eyes unfocused and distance-_ in agreement, "They keep confusing the sheep and leading them astray.

"Then perhaps its time they were granted a new Shepard," Jager mumbled softly to himself; his mind already calculating the steps necessary to overthrow this government and wither or not it would actually be worth it- _If His theory was correct, it was highly unlikely though if he conquered this world maybe he could present it to His Lord as an apology 'please don't seal me in Vendicare for an eternity' gift. After all, its not like they could do any worse than what these so called 'Witches' and 'Wizards'_ _were already doing to theirselves after all_ _-_ causing Dudley to twitch slightly upon recognizing the look in his cousin's eyes.

"Harry No," The Blond haired boy spoke firmly at the same time Luna herself came to the same realization, "Jager Yes." _  
_

 _Upon hearing what had caused this new argument between the Lovegood child and Lilly's nephew, Sirius could only shake his head before giving Lovegood and his Godson a firm look, "No conquering the Wizarding World until your of Age."_

* * *

 _"Harry," Sirius spoke slowly-choosing to ignore the mad crackles of his psychotic cousin- as he closed his eyes, "For the Sake of My Sanity; Tell me you did not kidnap the Longbottom Heir."_

 _"Of course I didn't," Jager couldn't stop the insult from leaking into his voice- exactly what did his Godfather believe he was that the man would actually consider he had kidnapped a four year old; some low class criminal?- as golden tinted eyes glared upon the man who seemed slightly too pleased with his answer._

 _"Thank God, for a moment there I thought-"_

 _"Luna did."_

 _Inhuman eyes could only blink in confusion as Bellatrix crackled louder- drowning out the sound of her cousin choking on thin air- before glancing downwards at his doll, "That's not contagious is it?"_

 _Honestly Jager didn't know what the two had- for they had to have something as no one just started crackling or choking over nothing- and to be blunt: He didn't want it._

 ** _I'm unsure though just to be safe you should probably quarantine the two._**

"I'm not going."

"Hadrian-" Sirius attempted to speak only to be cut off by a sharp tone, "No."

"You-"

"Absolutely not."

"Its-"

"I don't care."

"But-"

" **Sirius** ," Jager spoke firmly- _with that unnatural voice that sent chills down the silver eyed man's spine-_ while finally glancing up from his paperwork only to glare death- _Version 'Jack I'm going to kill you for this'_ \- at the Black Heir, "I don't care if _your life_ depends on it; **I'm not attending Kindergarten."**

"The Law-"

"Bermuda is the Law; the only Law I will abide by and even he agrees it will be a waste of time and effort." _Not to mention the physical trail it would leave for anyone looking for him._

"But...I...He...It...Doll..."

Jager couldn't help but shakes his head at the stuttering mess before his desk, "If it matters that much to you, I can schedule for you to take the classes. " _Old Padfoot obviously needed the lessons more than he did as the other seemed incapable of so much as forming a proper sentence._

"Hadrian James Potter," Black finally managed to pull himself out of the sputtering mess he had become with a firm scowl and a serious glint to his eyes, "You **will** attend that class or so help me I will **torch** your beloved _'Bermuda'_ before your eyes."

 _If asked Sirius Black wouldn't quite be capable of telling anyone what had happened._

 _One moment he had been staring down his Godson- with a smug sense of victory coursing through his veins. After all everyone knew his unstable Godson adored that doll and would likely do anything for it- and the next the four year old's head had snapped up- and he would swear to his dying days he say black Hell Fire in those eyes- before- BAM! CRACK! SMASH! SPASH!- the next thing he knew he was resurfacing from the waters surrounding Azkaban Island staring with wide eyes- and a broken jaw- at the Sirius Black size hole in the stone walls._

 _Moments later, a dozen heads -two of which were children, Four of which were his Co-Teachers and the rest prisoners who were now missing portions of their cells- stared down at the silver eyed man. For a brief second their was silence before those Damn Slytherins busted into crackling laughter while the children shook their heads as though they were parents disappointed with their offspring's unruly decision._

 _Meanwhile, back in his office, Jager couldn't help but stare at his hands in silent wonder._

 _For a moment there he could have sworn he felt a small flicker- a dying amber- of Bermuda's Night Flames._

* * *

"Lord Bermuda, did you feel that?"

Soulless eyes snap open as the Night Arcobaleno tilts his head slightly towards the redhead Vindice who held a breathless- _so Hopeful it was painful-_ look on his face.

 **" _Yes_ "** For the briefest of moments there had been another Element within his Broken Sky as Flames flared- _not just any Flames though but Night Flames; His Flames-_ yet they were distance- a faint ghost of an echo that faded before one could grab ahold to it, _**"Jack, bring me the Mirror."**_

The rouge doesn't hesitant- _if anything Jack cheats-_ as instead of leaving the room the rouge's hands vanish in a burst of Night Flames only to reappear a moment later holding the shard mirror he and Jager had used to observe the Repesentive Battles.

For a moment all the Night Arcobaleno can do is stare upon its reflective surface as he recalls the last time he had done so- _Sitting peacefully upon Jager's shoulder, that lone visible eye glancing his way as he explains his interest and intention concerning the Sun Arcobaleno-_ Had he known it was the last moment they would shared... Well, honestly, Bermuda would have chained Jager to the chair, stolen his Boss Watch back and possible drained the other of his Flames- _just enough so the golden eyed Vindice wouldn't open a wormhole to follow him-_ before sealing His Right Hand inside the chamber until the Battles were over.

It was too late for that though- _too late to look to the past and regret-_ now all that mattered was the future and the child who may or may not- _Bermuda himself was personally betting upon the former as it just seemed to his Intuition-_ have a connection towards Vendicare's Strongest Warrior.

And this mirror... This mirror would answer everything; every thought, every doubt with just one order and a flare of Night Flames.

 ** _"Show me Jager."_**

If the Mirror stayed a reflective surface, the child: Hadrian was not Jager- _though they may still hold a genetic connection_ \- though if it rippled and an image appeared... _Sort of like it was doing now-_

 _All thoughts left the toddlerized Vindice as he fount himself staring down at a four year old toddler with dark black hair and inhuman eyes- which seemed incapable of deciding if they wanted to be gold or emerald- who was sitting on a large bed with a plush doll- that looked identical to Bermuda himself- resting in the toddler's lap. The child seemed strangely fascinated- yet frustrated- with his hands as he constantly caused His Flames to set them alight in a blaze of purple and gold intertwined Flames. Yet despite the Strength and Purity of his Flames the toddler doesn't seem satisfied as he flicks his hand- causing the fire to die instantly- with a disappointed gleam to his eyes; only to relight them once more._

 _Over and over the toddler repeats this gesture- as though expecting something different to happen- yet each and every time only the mixture of Golden Purple Flames appears._

 _The Vendicare Warden knows exactly what the child is searching for- what the raven haired toddler is constantly attempting to force outwards- and judging from the soft pitying noise that drawls from the back of the rouge's throat; so does Jack._

When first introduced into a body, Night Flames were torturous to the point they could drive even the strongest of men mad and leave them begging for Death to the point they would claw off their own faces if they believed it could help them escape. It wasn't a pretty- _watching the strongest of their generations attempt to murdered theirselves twice over as he forced His Flames; Life; back into their corpses-_ sight nor was it something that became better overtime either.

Bermuda could easily recall those first few centuries where even Jager- _the undeniably loyal man himself-_ would hide from him when Their Stored Flames waned into smoldering ambers that made if difficult to properly breathe; let alone move. He had to scour the Earth itself to locate them as they scattered to the four winds- _Jack he had fount hiding inside an incinerator with another corpse that was due burning that morning. Small Gia and Big Pino had hidden at the bottom of the Artic Ocean in separate corners. Alejandro had submerged himself within a vat of lethal toxics inside a Russian Holdout while Jager...Jager he had fount at an active volcano; fingers only centimeters from the boiling magma due to running out of Flames before the golden eyed Vindice could drag himself inside. Those were the 'Lucky ones' the ones he always searched for first as some of his Vindice he never did find; not even their corpses. -_ before dragging them back Kicking and Screaming or outright begging him to just let them die.

He couldn't though _\- no matter how much they wanted, they deserved that final rest-_ even if they wanted Death he couldn't bring himself to let them go- _they were, still are; His. He could not let them go. He could not permit them to die again because of his Failures.-_ He needed them here- _alive or as alive as they could be-_ with him.

It was cruel of him, the Night Arcobaleno knew that. He just didn't care- _Bermuda supposes he was just selfish that way.-_ so he would drag them back, one by one, while ignoring the struggle they put up and the frustrated, angry, pleading voices that screamed at him the whole time- _Small Gia had the colorful language on him, though none of their words effected him as much as Jager's silence._ _Unlike the other's His Oldest Guardian would not kick and scream as he was dragged back, instead it was worst in Bermuda's opinion; as those golden eyes would give him that 'I'm silently judging you and very disappointed in what I see' look._

Only to drag them into those Chambers- _restraining most of them onto the sole table when it came their turn-_ before once more forcing his Flames into their beings- _the very depths of their Shattered Souls-_ while ignoring the screams that rang in his ears. _Strangely enough he never had to restrain Jager or Jack and while Jack would hiss; not a sound would leave Jager's lips despite the agonizing pain Bermuda knew the older went through._

When they finally lost their last sense of feeling- _when their souls stopped screaming and attempting to reject the patchwork of His Flames-_ They became like...

 _Well Addicts._

His Flames had become a smoothing, sweet balm to their tortured souls to the point they _actively_ began to search for him and did their upmost best to never stray too far- _to linger for even a second longer than necessary-_ out of His Night Flames' Radiance. While this solved many of his issues, it opened new ones in the form of last person Bermuda would expect trouble from:

 _Jager Himself._

While the man's Cloudy Sun Flames were gone, it was swiftly proven his Instincts were not, and considering the amount _'unknowns'_ suddenly intruding into what the golden eyed man saw as His territory...

 _A Blood Bath wouldn't even began to cover the aftermath._

 _Now Bermuda had a living toddler attempting- rather unsuccessfully- to relight those smoldering ambers of Night Flames that rested within the darkest depths of the Child's Soul._

 _Night Flames that would kill the young one if they ever fully woke._

* * *

 _"What do you mean we have visitors?"_

 _For a moment all the golden eyed child can do is stare upon his cousin as though he had lost his mind- causing Dudley to scowl fiercely at the five year old. Harry was mad, Luna was mad, even sweet Neville was mad But he... He was the one of the only sane souls left on this rock thank you very much and therefore did not deserve such a look. Especially from Harry- after all, they lived in Azkaban; a place all 'Magicals' considered a living hell on earth._

 _Having someone willingly visiting this prison was like a having Mafioso walk into Vendicare for a spot of Afternoon Tea._

 _"We have a visitor," the blonde haired six year old speaks slowly as blank golden eyes stare upon him, "You know, a guest...Another mouth to feed our pastries to... Someone you should be greeting as the Lord of Azkaban..."_

 _Was Harry even listening to him? Considering that blank look and absent gleam to his eyes, unlikely._

 _"They want to illegalize all Hot Chocolate within the United Kingdom."_

 _"Of course, the necessary papers are in the- Wait... What?!"_

 _Ah, Dudley couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction as the younger's head snapped up with a gleam of horror in those inhuman eyes; It would appear someone was home after all._

 **BOOM**!

The whole of Azkaban shook as a loud explosion pierced the silence causing the prisoners- _who had become used to their Wardens antics-_ to grumble in annoyance before rolling back over while pulling their thin sheets over their heads. _Honestly, did that child ever sleep? The Sun had yet to break over the horizon and already he was dosing the once peaceful prison with his Madness._

"Don't you think that was a bit of an overkill?" Dudley couldn't help but question as wide horrified eyes _-Of Gods, why? What did he do to deserve this? Had he known Harry was going to answer the door like that he would have locked the other in a storage closet and presented himself at Lord Azkaban. Who the hell even taught his Mad cousin to answer a door like that?!-_ at the smoldering ruin that had been their front door.

"No," in Jager's personal opinion he was completely justified in answering that door with the equivalent of a _missile of raging Cloud Flames. He refused to permit anyone- be they dead of alive- to illegalize His Hot Chocolate anymore than Bermuda would allow them to illegalize Cake._

During his life as Jager _\- before he ever heard of the Arcobaleno or knew of the existence of a creature called Checkerface-_ Hot chocolate had been rarity _\- though prepared differently then it is today-_ available only for those with Old Money and Nobility. It was a pleasure Jager would be expected to prepare perfectly yet would never be permitted to taste...

Or at least, that's how it was supposed to be- and likely would have- had anyone besides Bermuda been his Owner- _yes owner though Bermuda himself always preferred the term 'Lord'. Time was different back as none cared for the tone of your skin or your intelligence only your Social Standing. First Class was 'The Godlings', Second Class was 'The Rulers' and Third Class was the Servants; who were not seen as individuals but rather the Living Embodiment of their Lord/Lady's Will. Jager had been born a Third Class Servant with the sole purpose- literally in this case as His Birth had been planned to the last detail once Lady Veckenschtein of First Class discovered she and Lord Veckenschtein would finally have a Heir- of becoming Bermuda's Living Will which would stand by His Lord as whatever the other needed him to be until the end of time itself.-_ and held a strong distain for how their Society was ruled.

Otherwise Jager dreaded to think of what would have become of him when Bermuda had stumbled across the six year old standing over the fresh corpse of another First Class _'Godling'_ clutching a bloody brick in his hand- _it had been self-defense but Jager knew anyone else wouldn't have believed him. He was a Third Class, expandable, and the older child had been a 'Godling'. By Law his death should have been and agonizing-_ though whatever it would have been, the golden eyed child doubt it would have been to help him dispose of the body and clean himself up afterwards before presenting him a cup of Hot Chocolate and a listening ear to hear what had occurred.

After that Hot Chocolate had become Their Thing. Something Bermuda always resorted to when he believed Jager needed someone to talk to, silent comfort or just plain stress relief- _that didn't involve attempting to murder a rouge haired Menace with chains-_ from the world around them such Jack, the Council nosing into things that didn't belong in, Marriage Contracts, His Intend- _chosen by the Council like a broodmare on Auction-_ Life Partner who Jager wouldn't even look at, Jack, Jack's unnatural abilities to bring everyday objects to life or raise the dead on a whim, being stalked by a creature called Checkerface who couldn't seem to take No for an answer, would be assassins and Hitman, Jack, ectra...

It was something Jager had lost when the Creature known as Checkerface tore his Soul to pieces so to harvest his Flames only for Bermuda to piece their fractured souls back tonight with the New Flames the Once More Arcobaleno had created- _In both this and his last Life Jager had never felt anything as agonizing as the feeling of those Hate Fueled Flames attempting to use theirselves to stich his shattered soul back together despite the void of missing pieces-_ due to his rage and inability to let go.

The Living Dead, it turned out, didn't need substance and attempting to devour it _\- even if it was but a small glass of Hot Chocolate presented to them as a 'I'm pretending I'm sorry but we both know I'm not' gesture-_ made one as sick as a dog.

Now that he was alive once more- _whole flesh and bore without a single hole or sign of rotting in sight, actually blood instead of Flames, the need of oxygen, substance and sleep... Okay he really could have done without the last bit but it was a part of the package-_ Jager utterly refused to permit anything from stealing that small pleasure from him twice.

"God Damn It, Harry," Dudley groaned in a sense of _'Why Me?'_ misery as he buried his face in his palms as he unknowingly cut through the younger's thoughts, "That's not how you're supposed to greet guest!"

For a moment all gold tinted eyes could do is stare in confusion- _'Don't tell me you really have to think about this!'-_ before alighting in understanding, "You're right."

 _Oh thank Gods. Maybe there was hope for his Cousin after al-_

 **"I forgot to use my chains."**

* * *

 _"Reborn," Tsuna spoke softly staring at the open file upon his desk, "Does this child seem... Familiar to you?"_

 _Raising a brow, the Suna Arcobaleno hoped onto his students shoulder as pitch black eyes stared followed the gaze towards an old Missing Persons file. For a moment, confusion filled the Chibified Hitman as he raised a brow. Exactly what did a six year old cold case have to-_

 _Only for it to perish in seconds upon spotting the second child's picture._

 _There was something unnervingly familiar about this so called 'Hadrian Potter'- something familiar in those eyes, in his very posture- Something dangerous._

 _"Reborn," The Brunette speaks slowly-choosing his words carefully- as a single orange eye stared upon the photograph, "Doesn't he kind of look like Jager. Just... Younger and more alive?"_

 _For a moment silence fills the room as the toddlerized hitman tilts his head oh so slightly before, "Dame-Tsuna, get us the first available Flight to London."_

 _It was likely just a Coincidence or some sort of descendant but now that Tsuna had pointed out what Reborn himself had been attempting to place, the Hitman couldn't permit himself to leave such an opportunity like this uninvestigated. If the toddler did have some sort of connection to Jager then it was a chance- especially when one considered how obsessive Bermuda seemed about his Deceased Right Hand- of being capable of trading him to the Vindice._

 _'The Child for The Cure. '_

 _Maybe even a bit more considering the amount of trouble they would likely have to go through- and have gone through attempting to find a way to make the Night Arcobaleno cooperate- just to locate the Missing children._

 _Its official,_ Jager decides as he stares blankly upon the red head rubbing his head grumbling to himself, _the universe **hates** him._

 _Why?_ _Of all the people that could find this island-_

Cursing under his breath, the rouge haired man made his way to his feet, tugging on his soaked bandages as his ragged black cloak- _identical if not for the fry at the end to the one Jager himself is wearing-_ molds to the man's body like an oversized leech. Huffing in a childish way, the rouge straightens himself out before focusing his gaze towards where the Doors of Azkaban once stood.

Only to find himself staring at two small children in the doorway and two more halfway hanging out a barred window _\- Three blonds and a dark haired child wearing an oversized cloak that he shouldn't even knew existence-_ the oldest of which appeared to be five maybe six at the most.

 _-Why him?_

"You have to be kidding me," The redhead mumbles as his blood red eyes sweep over the children once more before focusing upon the oldest looking blond haired child. He knows that child- _it was hard not to seeing how Bermuda was all but obsessing over those damn posters when he was alone-_ and if that child is here then...

Slowly eyes settle upon the cloaked child.

Honestly, what type of disguise was that? He child all but looked like a miniature Vindice! The other might as well have put up a beacon screaming his location to the world.

"For Gods Sake, Jager," There's a hint of insult to the rouge's voice, "you're not even trying to blend in!"

 **"That's the point,"** The child in the cloak deadpans with a familiar voice Jack would be capable of identifying anywhere despite its newly fount youth, **"Now get off my island."**

 _"Hell no!"_

Bermuda would Murder him in the slowest most agonizing way possible- _probably through Flame Starvation after shredding him into billions of microscopic pieces-_ and while Jager was sadist enough to constantly inflict it upon himself- _always testing how far he could go, how long he could last-_ Jack was not.

 **"Damn it, Jack,"** Jager growled lowly, **"Go crawl back into whatever Hellhole you crawled out of."**

Don't get him wrong, Jager understood with Jack here he had a way back home- _a way back to Vendicare, His Lord and fellow Vindice-_ it was just...

Well, if Jack was the one who helped him, Jager would owe the rouge a Debt of Gratitude. To be honest, He would rather _kiss Checkerface_ than actually _owe_ _Jack_ **anything** _,_ let alone a debt the rouge would hold over his head- _never quite using it but always reminding Jager it was there whenever the rouge wanted something-_ for all of eternity.

 _"Fuck that Shit,"_ Jack couldn't help but snarl as he stormed up the pathway towards the children, _"Do I look suicidal to you?!"_

 **"Do you really want me to answer that?"**

 _Dudley couldn't help but groan as he watched the strange cloak and bandaged Gentlemen Demon Burglar of a man attempt to strangle his cousin while saying something about Bermuda -Of Gods above, his cousin's madness was spreading and effecting complete strangers now despite the two only having minimum contact- skinning him alive if he went back without Harry._

 _Exactly how was a Doll supposed to skin him alive?_

 _And did he have to look after this man(?) as well as Harry and Luna now that he was 'hearing' its 'voice' as well?_

 _God he hoped not. It was nothing personal, he just had enough difficulties looking after Harry and Luna with Neville and Sirius' aid, he doesn't want to even think about what would happen if they added another Crazy- a full grown one at that- into their strange mixture of insanity._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sakura Lisel:** _A normal one in the 'muggle' world. That he did and Sirius would like to say now: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He has lost all faith in the Wizarding World's intelligence as with only a quick save, a new set of clothes and a pair of fake glasses they didn't even believe he was That Sirius Black- despite himself introducing himself as Sirius Black- but rather another who had the misfortune of sharing the same name.__________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _That's actually something I can see them doing but Jager still wouldn't attend even if they managed to drag him into the 'classroom'.__________

 _ **Iris D. Peverell** : Yes. _

_**Firehedgehog** : Its Jack, knowing him it was more likely less epic and more accidental._

 _ **comodo50:**_ _I completely agree. After all, they're searching London, last I checked Azkaban was on an island in the middle of what appeared to be the sea so they should safe from the two._

 **Chapter 7**

 _If Jager was honest, sometimes he forgot how weak his current body physically was in comparison to his old one- It didn't help the only thing he had to measure himself against was these so-called 'Magicals' who were pathetic at anything that involved more effort than it took to wave a wooden stick- despite the ungodly amount of time he had spent training himself into the ground._

 _Before, when he had been within his old body- Wither it was Living, Infant or a Corpse- he could kick Jack around Vendicare while half asleep, preparing a fest, writing new laws and drowning in both his and Bermuda's never-ending paperwork without breaking so much as a sweat but now..._

 _"Oh God," The golden eyed toddler could practically hear the gleeful grin in Jack's voice as bandaged hands held him out to what the redhead deemed a 'safe' distance, "You're pocket size! I'm actually stronger than you now!"_

 _ _Someone just kill him...__

 _Please?_

 _It had been an accident._

A slight miscalculation during the midst of traveling towards his newest assignment- _a Famiglia that had just broken Omerta by blowing the Mafia wide open to a group of smart-ass teenagers in hopes of installing fear of all things. Honestly, why teenagers? Everyone knew those brats couldn't keep their mouths shut to save their lives. Hell, they probably already had it blaring across their so-called 'social media' by now- w_ hen something had gone wrong.

A foreign Flame- _of all things_ \- had somehow managed to latch onto his own borrowed Flames and before Jack knew it- _he wasn't making a Grand yet terrifying entrance that would properly scare the shit out of those brats to ensure their silence but rather_ \- the rouge was free falling- _head first_ \- from sky like a bird that lost it wings. To be honest, if he wasn't already dead; the fall would have killed as he somehow managed to miss the vast ocean and landed on jagged rocks- _which in turn cracked his head open like a hardboiled egg hitting concrete._

 _If Jager was here, the golden-eyed Vindice probably would have laughed up his lungs and never allowed him to hear of this._

So maybe _\- just maybe_ \- after he managed to unscramble his brain _-literally_ \- Jack had stormed up to the gloomy castle that consumed most of this barren rock with the full intention of finding out who's Flames where still latched onto his so the rouge could permit them their own first hand experience of how it felt to fall hundreds of feet only to land on _their_ head.

 _As it was, Bermuda was already going to kill him for not getting to those brats in time, therefore as far as Jack was concerned the real culprit might as well join in the sinking crypt._

But now, holding an all too familiar Toddler at a safe distance- _Hasn't anyone ever told the Chibi not to bite the dead? Then again modern society did have a strange obsession with the idea of the dead coming to life to bite the living so who was to say the living couldn't bite the dead?-_ Jack felt as though he could forgive everything. After all, he had found the Holy Grail to _all_ his problems and once presented to Bermuda; Jack would be safe from the Night Arcobaleno's Displeasure.

There was just one _little_ problem...

"God Damn It, Jager! Get Back Here!"

The Redhead screamed as he chased after the toddler that was once the Vindice's Strongest Warrior- _Jack strongly suspected Jager had traded his strength for speed as that type of speed coming from a toddler just wasn't natural_ \- disappeared within the darkened halls of _'Azkaban'._

 _Apparently, not even absolute Death could make Jager let go of a grudge._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"So you want to kidnap my cousin?"_

 _"Correction" Jack speak with a slightly smug tone, "I'm kidnapping your cousin."_

 _There was no 'want' as this was a literal matter of Life or Death and Chibi Jager was the golden ticket that would ensure he kept his head attached firmly to his shoulders instead of rolling across the Throne Room's marble floors._

 _"Oh," For a moment Dudley just stared at the Demon/masked bugler that Harry had called 'Jack' before nodding to himself, "In that case..."_

 _The blonde haired toddler focused those 'Flames' Harry had been teaching him to use into his feet before drawing back a leg and swiftly kicking the demon/man- he honestly wasn't sure which the creature really was- firmly between his slightly parted legs._

 _"Harry, RUN!"_

* * *

The moment they're fully through the wormhole of Night Flames it feels as though someone was trying to encase his very being with a soft melody quite similar to a sirens song- _softly whispers of warmth, comfort, peace, Home, safety, Come, Stay, Rest, I will protect you.-_ filling his very Soul in an attempt to beckon him further into the darkness.

Oh, how he wanted to follow.

His Flames screamed, begged and clawed at him in an attempt to escape so they could locate what was calling to them and Jack seemed to have noticed, for the rouge just tightened his grip as though to prevent the child from escaping.

"Easy there, Jager," An understanding gleam flashed within crimson eyes, "We'll see him soon enough."

Jager just groaned as he forced his Flames to stop flaring for the intoxicating darkness that was still becoming him, **"I. Hate. You."**

Knowing Jack, the rouge probably thought it was hilarious to through them headfirst into Bermuda's presence just to see if they would end up a drooling mess- much like poor Neville seemed to have become- or a frightened, cornered animal likely Dudley. Jager didn't fault either of them, Bermuda's Flames always had that effect on people; either drawing them in- _like a fly to honey_ \- or terrorizing them to the point one person had even suffered a massive heart attack.

"You're just upset I killed your Buzz."

Jager, on the other hand, was a _rare case._

His Flames always seemed to become _intoxicated_ within the presence of Bermuda's own- _always wanting, always needing the other nearby_ \- and once they achieved Harmony it would drive him to the point of insanity if they were separated too long. No one- _no matter how many eons passed_ \- could explain why but many- _before science took the main field-_ believed it to be some sort of Harmony between their Souls.

Jager had automatically called _'bullshit'_ the first time he heard the theory, while Bermuda, on the other hand, seemed to find the theory possible.

It was one of the main reasons- _even before he died and was dragged back as a Hate filled Corpse_ \- Bermuda had never permitted him to stray longer than a couple of hours at most.

 **"Jack,"** Gold Tinted eyes locked onto crimson as the toddler attempted his best glare, **"There are no words to express how much I. Hate. You."**

"I know," Jack couldn't help but sigh as he carried a sulking child under one arm as the other three and a grown man- _in body but apparently not mind... Whoever named this "Sirius" obviously didn't know their child that well_ \- clung to his legs as he strolled down a darkened hallways.

 _Honestly, whatever happened to the Good Old Days where kidnappings ran smoothly and you only ended up with one child instead of five?_

 **"I will make your life a living hell, Jack."**

"Of course you will," Jack couldn't help but coo softly at the toddler, who was attempting to glare death at him; but was coming off more as _'sulking pouting'._

" **Jack** ," The golden eyed toddler growled as he bared his teeth- _Oh Gods, did Jager realize exactly how adorable he looked? It was like watching a kitten attempting to scare a lion.-_ causing the rouge's bandages to shift as he smirked, "Jager."

"Luna!"

Both paused in the midst of their argument in favor of glancing towards the giggling blond Mist clinging to the rouge's leg.

"Is she always like this?"

 **"She's a Mist,"** Jager spoke the words as they explained everything and in a way, they did.

"Ah..." That made sense, to this day Jack had yet to find so much as one stable Mist in existence, "What is it with you and collecting the crazies?"

The moment Jack steps into the Throne Room it feels as though someone has stripped all the oxygen from Jager's lungs.

He could feel Bermuda's Flames all around him- _he could feel them saturating the air with an icy chill, instead the corpses of his once allies, in the very stones that created Vendicare-_ surrounding him, pressuring in on him and he could feel his own Flames desperately screaming out to escape his tight hold upon them.

Its hard to concentrate while he's so close to the Source of those Flames but compared to the other's Jager would like to believe he was doing rather well. Neville and Dudley had already passed out- _one a drooling mess and the other with his eyes rolled into the back of his head-_ while Luna was rather slack all of a sudden and Sirius seemed more on guard as his Lightning seemed to subconsciously attempt to protect the childish man.

Still, his Flames were stubborn as they tried their utmost to slip through his hold- _a few strands managing it every now and then only to be yanked back as they tried to intertwine themselves with the Night_ \- but Jager was just as stubborn.

Night Flames were dangerous and if startled by say...

 _A suddenly Sunny Cloud attempting to create a Home within them_ , they would lash out; such results could end up fatal for more than just the unfortunate owner of said Sunny Cloud Flames.

Distantly Jager was aware of voices speaking around him, but he really couldn't afford to lose his focus at the moment and bluntly ignored them... _Yes, he knows he was being rude by ignoring his Host but he rather liked living in one solid piece now that he had the chance to experience it once more._

Had he been anyone else, Jager probably would have sighed in relief as the Night Flames were suddenly drawn from the air and instead pulled back into the Source only to be trapped beneath an iron will. Though his relief was rather short-lived as Jager's mind slowly registered he was no longer being held underarm but rather was sitting on the cold marble floor before a throne occupied by rather familiar bandaged wrapped infant.

 _ **"Hello, Hadrian James Potter, I have been searching for you."**_  
A small bandaged hand- _which could be either softer than any silk or deadlier than any weapon depending on its owner's mood_ \- reached out towards his face only to stop inches from him, _**"Or rather that's what I would be saying; if you were him. Instead, I find myself with something else to say."**_

Golden tinted eyes never once strayed from the fingers so close to his face- he _could recall that same hand punching a hole straight through the Cloud Arcobaleno; Skull faces in another lifetime-_ even as his rather weak reply slipped past his lips, "Oh?"

A dark chuckle was his answer, _**"Indeed. Instead, I believe 'Welcome Home, Jager.' is better suited here. Don't you agree?"**_

For the first time since he didn't have to focus on his Flames Jager permitted his eyes to stray from His Lord's hand and towards the other's whole self. To be honest, Bermuda looked exactly the same as he did the last time Jager had seen him in that cursed form:

Top hat, Cloak, Suit, bandages, the dark pacifier around his neck- _so their plan had failed after all which meant Checkerface was likely still be out there_ \- though the only thing different was the Other Pacifier held in His Lord's other hand.

Made of stone and rapidly pulsing as it seemed to be attempting to escape His Lord's firm hold in favor of braining the toddler sitting before the cursed infant...

 _Ah, he knew that pacifier._ It was impossible for him to forget it even if he tried as faint echoes of his once-shattered soul was still imprinted into the stone.

Sighing softly, Jager closes his eyes because he was damned the moment he set foot into Vendicare with that thing inside his once home and there was no point in denying the obvious. After all, pacifiers only acted in such a way towards their owners as the things once housed both their Flames and their very Soul until their time as _'Arcobaleno'_ was brought to a brutal end.

Though he soon opened his eyes as he felt a small hand gently crease the side of his face- Huh when had His Lord had time to remove the bandages?- only to find himself surrounded by Vindice blocking both him and his Lord from sight- _Judging from the ruckus on the other side of them, Sirius wasn't too pleased about that face-_ as golden tinted eyes locked onto soulless black orbs.

 **"Bermuda, I.. I'm..."**

 _Exactly how does one apologize for dying? For breaking so many Promises and Oaths by doing so? For fading away when you were still needed? For Failing when it mattered?_

Honestly, Jager doesn't know. He's only done this once before and that time he had been a bit frantic about waking as an undead corpsed consumed by hatred not his own to really consider apologizes. Now though...

Well, he doesn't have that excuse and he still doesn't know what to say so he decides to let actions speak where his words could not and without so much as a second thought, pulled Bermuda tightly against his chest in a desperate hug.

 _I'm sorry I didn't take matters seriously until it was too late. I'm sorry I failed you where it mattered most._

 _I'm sorry I broke our promises. I'm sorry I broke my Oaths._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't free you. I'm sorry you're still trapped in this endless cycle because of my failures._

 _I'm sorry I left you alone despite knowing you hate the loneliness the most._

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

There's a soft sigh in his ear before a hand gently runs itself through his hair in a soothing gesture, _**"You idiot. How many times must I tell you to stop apologizing for thing outside of your control?"**_

Jager doesn't have an answer- _he's honestly lost count after the first couple hundred years-_ so he just tightens his hold slightly causing the small to sigh softly, ** _"Jager, unless you purposely planned to commit suicide via Tsunayoshi and threw yourself into that burst of Sky Flames you have nothing to apologize for. If anything its Sawada Tsunayoshi who owes me an apology in the form of his life."_**

 _He would not accept anything less than Tsunayoshi-kun's life after what the brunette had done. After what he had **Stolen** from him. _

**"...Yes, Lord Bermuda."**

 _He doesn't understand and for once, Dudley ascertained he wasn't ashamed to admit such._

 _His Insane Cousin wasn't Insane?_

 _The Doll was some sort of medium for the creepy- possibly a demon in disguise- infant- which appeared to be an actual person(?) that preferred to lurk inside dark and creepy castles in the middle of nowhere... Why did he feel like this was the start of a bad Horror Movie?- that was now acting like some sort of shoulder leech to..._

 _Harry?_

 _Jager?_

 _Honestly, he didn't know._

 _He was certain his cousin's name was 'Harry' but all the strangely dressed people(?) and Luna called him: Jager and Harry actually responded better to that name than his birth name so should he call him 'Jager' or was he still Harry? _He didn't know and its not like the other ever corrected him when he called the younger 'Harry' nor did he saw he wanted to be called something else... _ _Then again, he didn't say he didn't want to either...____

 _And then there was the fact everyone here actually seemed to know his cousin on some level or another... Despite the fact he had been with his cousin since the other was dumped on their doorstep like yesterday's trash._

 _So when did Harry- Jager?- meet them and how the hell did he miss his cousin meeting with so many creepy people?!_

 _Especially that creepy infant?_

 _Hell for all he knew, Harry had been carrying around the actual infant instead of his doll for years as they could have easily swapped the two and no one would ever notice the difference as long as the infant kept quiet..._

 _Wait a second..._

 _Swapped places..._

 _Unnoticeable differences..._

 _Didn't Harry(?) always sleep with that doll?_

 _And there were some mornings the other would come to breakfast looking a bit more ruffled then normal..._

 _Having unexplainable bruises..._

 _Looking exhausted..._

 _Covered in scratches..._

 _Once he had even caught his cousin limping slightly but had brushed it off by telling the other to be more careful..._

 _"HARRY!"_

* * *

 **"Jack?" _  
_** _"Yeah Mini Jager?"_ ** _  
_"You touched the paperwork, didn't you?"** _  
"...What makes you think that?"  
 **"It's trying to eat Sirius."** _

_Jager deadpanned as he gestured slightly to where his Godfather was shrieking like a hormonal teenage girl while the bloodthirsty papers attempted to knaw off the man's right arm._

 ** _"..."_**  
 _"...At least it's no one important?"_  
 **"He's my Godfather."**  
 _"The guy called you 'James' yesterday."_

 ** _"..."_**

 _"..."_  
 **"If it eats Dudley, I'm feeding you to it; severed piece by severed piece."**  
 _What could he say? His Godfather's refusal to realize Jager wasn't James Potter 2.0- he didn't even look like the man so how Sirius couldn't see Jager wasn't his father was beyond him- constantly grated on the golden-eyed toddler's nerves._

He doesn't quite remember the last time he saw Jager this young...

No, he remembers; it was impossible for Bermuda not to. At the time, he had been a First Class Member of a Caste Society while Jager...

Jager had been a Gypsy's son- _an Outcast in every sense of the way-_ without a proper care in the world.

Their meeting had been an accident- or maybe Fate had woven her threads tightly around them- as if Society had their way, the two of them would never have met, but he was a curious child who was fascinating by everything that had been labeled _'forbidden'_. So when he had heard something 'Ungodly' was at the setting camp at the edge of the forest, the boy of six summers just had to see it for himself.

It was there he meet Jager and from the moment he laid eyes on the younger, Bermuda had thought he was a girl and have qualms about telling the other so.

Only to end up on the dirty ground with a bloody nose...

Okay, so maybe telling the girlish- _Honestly, how was he to know better when the other was prettier than most 'First Class' Girls he knew-_ boy: _'Woman, I thirst; fetch me water immediately'_ wasn't his best idea.  
Eventually, though, he got that water...

 _When their brawl ended up with the dark-haired child throwing him headfirst into a nearby stream_. At the time, he had hated that small child as it stormed off, leaving him soaked to the bone and his temper restrained enough to prevent the purple Soul Fire from lashing out at the younger's back.

Now though... _Well, he still thought Jager looked like a girl._

His features were just too delicate, his hair still a bit too long, his eyes a bit too wide open, his figure a bit too slender..

This time though he knew well enough to keep his mouth shut and No, it had nothing to do with worrying whether or not Jager throw him into another river- _he doubts the other could do so even if he wanted to at this point in time_ \- but rather, Bermuda had witnessed as Jager grew up once only to learn the other was a prime example of _Genetic Favoritism_.

It was something he had not been the only one to notice as his ' _fellow'_ First Class- _who had scorned him for keeping a Gypsy's son within his household instead of just killing him or letting Jager burn like all the other's had done-_ suddenly drew interest into the man the child became before sending their Sons and Daughters to wane the golden-eyed man's unfaltering loyalty.

 _Gods, what had he ever done to deserve such loyalty?_

To be honest, he had done nothing but act upon his own selfishness. Harmony between Soul Fire was rare during those days- _Soul Fire had been a sign of status and while Bermuda held a high Status due to his Birth and another due to his Dual Soul Fire, he had never experienced Harmony before he met the girlish boy as none had even been strong enough for his Harmony to embrace without killing them. He_ _didn't want to be alone. He was so tired of being alone within that glided cage that he had dragged another, one who had been born with the wings of freedom, inside his prison to be with him; to suffer with him. He never let them leave even when it was all they wanted to do. He kept them trapped inside his cage with him while slowly clipping away at their precious wings and chaining them so they could not fly away and leave him behind. 'Don't leave me, Don't leave me, Please Don't leave me here alone' -_ So why...Why was his selfishness rewarded with Loyalty?

Back then he had raged- _his Soul Fire had screamed and demanded blood for such an attempt. He had wanted nothing more than to gore out their eyes and feed them to those bastards so they could get an up-close look at what would happen when he gutted them like the pigs they were. Though he never managed that, Bermuda had taken great delight in their expressions when they realized Jager wanted absolutely nothing to do with them and instead chose to stay with him; as a child many of them had teased him by labeling him 'Frog Face' Bermuda yet the Aphroditius Jager had become had chosen him over them_ \- but now...

Now he was certain Jager would grow up to be the same and this time, there was no _'secret test'_ waiting to ambush either of them.

Still, for now, Bermuda had an adorable little toddler of a right hand and despite what that blonde haired menace seems to think: _he was not one to defile children._

He was patient though, _After all, what was fourteen years when you had an entirety?_

Then he would make that Blonde's nightmare a reality and just to spite the brat- _who was rather stubborn on stalking him every time he wanted to be alone with Jager_ \- he would send him a Wedding invitation afterward. _Maybe he would have Jack record the other's reaction as he oh so loved watching the torment and suffering of his enemies._

 **"My Lord?"**

Bermuda couldn't help but blink as Jager's voice suddenly broke him from his thoughts of future revenge, _**"Yes, Jager?"**_

 **"If you keep staring at me like that I'm going to have to file a restraining order."** The toddler spoke rather bluntly while causing the Slasher smile and maniac 'I'm plotting someone's utter destruction' eyes to be replaced with a look of confusion.

 _ **"Looking at you like what?"**_

 _How the hell was this possible?_

 _Reborn could feel his eye twitch as he once discovered himself standing at another dead end of a lead. It was just two children- to toddler- and he, The World's Greatest Hitman, couldn't locate so much as a stray hair from their heads._

 _Maybe there was more to Dame-Tsuna's reincarnation theory then he first considered?_

 _After all, normal civilian Hadrian James Potter should not have been capable of completely erasing himself- and his cousin- from existence no matter how talented or smart the toddler was._

 _It just wasn't possible unless..._

 _Well, everyone knew the Vindice didn't get their reputation just by being novelist at anything they bothered to learn a _nd they were all Ex-Arcobaleno, all of them where once the Strongest Seven in the world...__

 _Who was to say they never kept their skills sharpened to the expectation of their previous title?_

 _They had an eternity to do so and for all he knew they were playing 'Who's the Best' within Vendicare when they weren't terrorizing the Mafia into behaving like good schoolchildren should._


	6. Chapter 6

_**bloodshound**_ _: Someone has to. I pity the Wizarding World once the Vindice are through with them._

 _ **alexandra101**_ _: Consider it a harsh lesson in consequences as for Hogwarts...That'll depend on Bermuda's future actions._

 _...I honestly pity the fool that would try to steal Jaeger away from the Vindice, especially if they're using some magical 'Law Binding' contract in an attempt to do so. I doubt they'll live long enough to see the next sunrise, but...Wizards don't have a lick of common sense so it is possible they would try just that._

 _ **917brat**_ _: Its Bermuda._

 _ **comodo50**_ _: I would say 'spoilers' but try to think about it: The Vindice, a prison who held no ruler until a toddler got ahold to it, a toddler that is a reincarnated Vindice...I really can't see them doing anything else but overrunning Azkaban Prison for their own. Knowing the Vindice, they would probably use it as a steady foothold into the Wizarding World._

 _...May God, Merlin, Whoever they want to swear by/worship; have mercy on their souls for I doubt The Vindice even know what 'Mercy' means._

 **Chapter 8**

 _There's no place like Home._

Home.

He was finally home.

A soft smile tugs at the corner of the raven-haired toddler's face as he strolled down a dimly lit hallway without a single sound as his feet ghosted over the marble flooring as they carried him forward.

Honestly, there's not that much to see here- _not that one could really see much to begin with_ \- and even less to do but that's alright with Jaeger. He prefers it this way as it indicates he is less likely to run into anyone else before he reaches his designation.

So he counts the torches as he passes them to help count the distance he travels- One torch for every ten feet- and slowly closes the distance.

 _One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...Eleven...Twelve...Thirteen._ Thirteen torches before the golden-eyed toddler finds himself standing outside a set of familiar heavy oak doors.

Slowly, he takes a step forward before resting a palm against the cool wood as though to push it open before hesitating. _Should he enter? Did he even have a right to enter that room anymore? Would he even be welcomed?_

 _ **"Jaeger,"**_ The baritone voice has the toddler's eyes lifting away from where they had drifted to the floor and back to the golden orient decorating the door, _**"Come in. There is no need to linger outside when you welcomed within."**_

For not the first time, Jaeger wonders if his once Lord was a mind reader _...It really wouldn't surprise him if the younger- now the older of the two- was seeing how The Night Arcobaleno seemed to away know what he- and the other Vindice- were always thinking._

Taking a breath, the golden-eyed child pushes against the door with all the strength his body can muster causing it to slowly drift open just enough for the small child to slip inside.

 **SLAM**!

The door slams shut behind him with a force that couldn't possibly be natural, but Jaeger pays it no mind as golden eyes drink in the sight before him.

 _Beautiful_.

Its a large, oval-shaped room with lilac-colored walls and dark ebony flooring. There's a King Size bed in the center of the room with pitch black sheets with matching see-through canopy. On the right side of the bed is a fireplace with pitch black armchairs with dark purple pillows and on the left is a study area piled high with work that was left unfinished...

Despite all that though, the room wasn't what held Jaeger's attention; rather it was the small form looking at him with those soft soulless eyes and smiling that small smile at him as though he alone had hung the moon.

Jaeger has seen that look before within private moments of another life, yet no matter how many times it is directed at him, his sun-kissed skin never fails to take a rosy tint as his heart beats within his chest like a jackrabbit attempted to escape.

Being Reincarnated did not change that. If anything it had only seemed to make that feeling- _that warmth, dedication, and utter devotion he felt for his lord, even within the darkest depths of his very soul-_ even worse. So Jaeger does the only thing he can:

He looks away and prays Bermuda doesn't see what power the Night Arcobaleno still manages to hold over him.

The low baritone chuckle that follows such actions tell the golden-eyed incarnation he has failed, but His Lord does not bother teasing over the matter. Instead, that beautiful voice calls out to him and beckons him closer.

Jaeger does not hesitate to obey.

Despite his small stature, Bermuda's arms are still a sense of comfort as they pin his small form firmly against the other's chest, "Welcome Home, Jaeger."

 _Home._

 _Warmth and safety. Comfort and Security._

"I apologize for being late," A soft sigh leaves the child as he rests his head against the other's shoulder, "But, I'm home, Bermuda."

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

He was in Hell.

A living, breathing Hell where your worst nightmare- _Dragons, Cerberus, Man Eating Paperwork, Sentient Food, Man Eating Sheets, Soul Stealing Demons, The Undead, ect...-_ silently lurked behind closed doors just waiting for the unsuspecting victim to release them into the world.

And then there was the Nightmare that didn't even bother to hide behind a closed door but rather strolled about as though he was God's Gift to Mankind. Though that Nightmare was probably better known as Bermuda von Veckenschtein, the Demon that just wouldn't stop stalking his poor, naive, and mentally unstable cousin.

Had he been a lesser man, Dudley was certain he would have busted into tears of horrified frustration as said cousin seemed completely obvious to the danger he was in and therefore constantly sought out the Demon's company at every waking moment.

It just wasn't fair. _How was he supposed to protect Harry if the younger kept running towards the danger every time he so much as blinked?_

 _Had his poor cousin no self-preservation instincts at all?_ It appeared so, therefore Dudley had taken it upon him- as the last of Harry's living kin and his older cousin/brother- to protect the younger...

Something he was still trying to figure out how to accomplish as everyone else seemed determined to see his cousin dead seeing how they took every possible opportunity to practically gift wrapped the younger and shoved him in the Demon's direction as though the raven-haired toddler was some sort of living sacrifice.

 _...Oh, Fudgebars! That's probably exactly what they were doing! They were sacrificing His Harry to save themselves!_

"HARRY!"

The blonde shrieked in terror as he jumped out of his seat, not even caring as he knocked his breakfast to the ground, before rushing out of the kitchen in hopes of finding his unstable cousin in time to rescue the other.

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

If Jaeger was to be honest, he always suspected there was something wrong with his cousin as despite being so young, the blond-haired boy had strange ' _tendencies_ ' usually not found within most children:

 _Schizophrenia, Paranoia, Psychotic Breakdowns, Delusions, a constant supply of Conspiracy Theories, the whole nine yards as some would say._

Usually, the golden-eyed toddler tried not to permit this to affect the way he treated his cousin- _Dudley was a good child no matter how unstable he seemed to be_ \- but sometimes the older child needed his undivided attention.

So the raven-feather haired toddler granted him it.

Jaeger didn't mind. If anything, he rathered enjoyed the sparse moments where he could look after the other and protect him until such a time Dudley was stable enough to protect himself.

After all, Dudley was family. So, for that reason alone, Jaeger would do whatever was required of him to protect the blonde haired child - _Even if all Jaeger had to protect Dudley from was Dudley himself_.- til his last breath.

 _What could he say? He was just selfish like that._

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

 _A Cure._

 _A cure to the Arcobaleno curse that would tear it from Checkerface's hold forever slipping the creature of its sole purpose. After almost a millennium of plotting and thirsting for revenge, there was a cure..._

 _And Bermuda wouldn't accept it._

To be honest, Jaeger felt as though he had stepped into another universe as he listened to His Lord weave a tale to explain what had occurred during his absence:

 _The Former Sky Arcobaleno was Dead._

 _The Vongola Decimo was horribly disfigured._

 _A Cure had been discovered by His Beloved Lord refused to aid this generation of Arcobaleno in any shape, way, or form._

 _His Bermuda had refused to fulfill his revenge against Checkerface...For_ _ **Him**_ _. Bermuda never put anything before his revenge and yet, the Night Arcobaleno had chosen_ _ **Him**_ _over revenge..._ Just the thought alone makes Jaeger's heart feel as though it was swelling with a torrent of emotions as golden eyes brightened with a revered awe.

"Marry Me," He demands causing a burst of deep laughter to echo across the empty Throne Room like thunder within a storm before the corner of his Lord's bandages crinkle in a way he had long ago learned meant the other was smiling at him.

 _ **"You are not going to ask me to release them of their curse?"**_ Bermuda questions softly as he leaned in his throne as a small bandaged hand rested against the younger's cheek, _**"Would you not have me free them?"**_

Warm, Jaeger's mind mumbles as he leans slightly into the other's touch while half-lidded golden eyes peered at His Beloved Lord, "I would never request you to do something you do not wish to, My Lord. "

 _ **"And if I want them to die,"**_ Bermuda question, his deep voice sending waves of comfort down Jaeger's spine _ **, "If I want them to suffer like we once did?"**_

"Then I shall do everything within my power to see it done."

And he would. If Bermuda wanted to save the Arcobaleno, then His Lord would save them. If The Night Arcobaleno wished for them to die, then die they shall.

" _ **Good**_ ," Jaeger help but sigh wistfully as a familiar weight settled on his shoulder and a bandaged cheek brushed against his own, " _ **For I have no intentions of saving this Generation of Arcobaleno."**_

 _It's not all that surprising really, Jaeger decided as he stands. Taking a brief moment to enjoy the familiar weight upon his shoulder before leaving the Throne Room, After all, Vindication had always been Bermuda's specialty._

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

This so-called ' _Wizarding World_ ' was full of Grade A Idiots, Alejandro decided as the blue-haired Vindice placed one of their so-called ' _Law_ ' Tomes on the table before him as a bandaged hand rubbed at his own face.

"Who the hell wrote this bullshit?" He questions softly as his eyes glanced over yellowing pages once more:

 _'A Wizard/Witch may only marry a goat on the third Sunday of ever sixth Spring Equinox.'_

 _'A Magical must file the proper forms before he/she/it can be considered an acknowledge Dark Lord.'_

 _'One may only conduct intercourse with a dragon during a lunar eclipse.'_

 _'No one is allowed to fight for a fair trial.'_

 _'A werewolf may only to permitted with a hundred yards of the Ministry of Magic if its fur is neon pink with a bright yellow ribbon tied around its neck.'_

 _'Battle armor is not permitted within the dueling arena.'_

 _'It is prohibited to run while being chased by a basilisk or any other magical creature between the ranks of X through XXXX.'_

 _...Nope, that bullshit those hair-brained idiots dubbed as 'laws' was still there. Though he used the term: 'Laws' very, very lightly seeing as even not even Jack could come up with half of this nonsense._

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so fucked in all of my existence," Alejandro murmured to himself as he softly closed the old tome before any more of his brain cells to commit mass suicide on him.

 _Those poor, poor fools. Bermuda was going to eat them alive over this._

"Oh well," Broad shoulders shrugged ever so slightly as the blue-haired Vindice stood, carefully gathering the Ancient Tomes he would have to present to Lord Bermuda before nightfall, "Not my problem."

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

Vendicare was a Mad House.

A Mad House run by the worst lunatics the world had to offer, of that Sirius Black was certain and coming from him _\- a man from a family where insanity ran through their very blood_ \- the silver-eyed wizard liked to believe that said a lot.

None of which was good though it also explained while his cousin dearest- _Bellatrix Dearest. May she choke on a bone-_ and the Lovegood child- someone should really take that child to see a Mind Healer- seemed so at home here. _After all, everyone knew the crazies were drawn to each other like moths to an open flame._

Unfortunately, their madness also kept luring in his poor Godson. Harry wasn't crazy- he wasn't. The boy was just like James and everyone knew His Best Friend was completely sane and therefore so was Harry- his Godson was just a bit eccentric was all.

 _It was the Marauder blood- James had obviously granted Harry a good dose of it to overrule Lilly obsessive need to be a stickler for rules- which called out for an adventure at every possible turn mixed with the Potter Family's cursed luck. It only made sense that the combination of the two would have his beloved Godson running headfirst into danger- just like James used to- and being attracted by things many sane men would avoid like a plague._

Still...This Mad House and its so-called Minders were a bit much, even for a Marauder to handle.

 _He had almost been eaten sentient paperwork on his first day here. He had spent his second day in an infirmary after opening a door only to find a nestling dragon who wasn't all that happy to see him, his fourth day was spent running away from his own shadow as it tried to kill him under the pretense of a 'game'._

 _Then there was the man-eating food the rouge- haired VIndice gave him which left him incapable of ever looking at another cookie the same way again, the mob of inferius within the lower levels, the bright pink Cerberus which thought him a chew toy, the Lethifolds the 'Guards' used as sheets in their guests' bedrooms._

And that was only what occurred during his first week within this Mad House!

For the sake of his sanity, Sirius like to pretend nothing else happened- _Nothing else happened! No matter what any of these so-called 'Vindice' claims, he did not almost end up married to Dementor over a game of poker while he was drunk out of his mind. It DID NOT HAPPEN!-_ though Harry didn't seem all that affected by the Chaos that surrounded him.

If anything, his Godson seemed perfectly at home, but all that meant was His Godson was an amazing Marauder- He was so proud, Sirius felt as though he was going to cry tears of joy and he knew James would be so proud if only he could see his little Bambi- and obviously had the blessing of Loki himself.

 _James was not insane... Err, he meant Harry. No matter what anyone else claimed Harry was not insane. He was just a true Marauder and maybe if Sirius kept telling himself that, the silver-eyed man would one day believe it._

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

If Bermuda was to be honest, he was a selfish, possessive, and rather a jealous man. He never liked sharing and he sure as hell didn't like others trespassing on what he deemed his, be it: territory, personal possessions, his personal space, and people...

Especially the people who he claimed as His.

So, it was fair to say, the Night Arcobaleno was rather displeased to learn a whole 'Secret Society' had not only broken but trampled upon his one major rule: They had not only trespassed but they dared to claim something of his as their own.

 _ **Their**_ _Harry Potter,_ _ **Their**_ _Boy-Who-Lived,_ _ **Their**_ _Saviour,_ _ **Their**_ _Golden One._

Just the thought alone had Bermuda's lip twisting into a silent snarl of fury as Night Flames incinerated the biography _\- Read: Fairy Tale_ \- that was supposed to be Harry Potter's life causing its ashes to slip through his pale finger and onto his desk.

 _They dare?! They dare claim hold of what was_ _ **HIS**_ _?! They dare expect more of_ _ **HIS**_ _Jaeger then what_ _ **HIS**_ _Shadow,_ _ **HIS**_ _Right Hand,_ _ **HIS**_ _Once and Future Guardian has already blessed them with?! They dared to think Jaeger owned them anything just because he protected his own existence?! Where they so blind they truly thought_ _ **HIS**_ _Jaeger killed the so-called 'Dark Lord' for them?!_

It was laughable really, but there's not a shred of amusement within the Night Arcobaleno's dark soulless eyes as he silently slipped out of his chair- being oh so careful not to wake the sleeping child resting within the bed that had once been Their's- before leaving his room and sealing the door shut behind him. _Jaeger had always claimed him to be overcautious but Bermuda outright refused to take a chance concerning the other's safety._

Once he's satisfied none shall be capable of entering, The Vendicare Warden warps himself to where the rest of his Guardians are already waiting:

 _The War Room._

Usually, this room was used for whatever plots they could craft to make Vongola's very existence a living hell, but now... Now he and his Guardians gathered for another reason:

The complete Subjection of the Wizarding World.

 _Jaeger was_ _ **HIS**_ _, Jaeger was_ _ **THEIRS**_ _and they would_ _ **not**_ _surrender him for anything. They wipe out the whole 'Wizarding World' then permit such sheep to attempt to steal one of their own from them._

And so, they plotted and they planned.

The first step was gaining a foothold within this new 'world' which had thankfully already been accomplished by Jaeger himself though The Vindice fully intended to remodel the prison into something better suited for their end goals.

 _That would be Small Gia's responsibility and judging by the number of blueprints surrounding the psychotic Vindice, the platinum-haired man already seemed to have several ideas ready for use._

The second step would be intelligence gathering _\- Who is who? Who holds the most power? Who is the most influential? What are the foundations of this 'world'? Where are all the vitals areas located? How are the Blueprints set up? Who does what and when do they do it? What are their Laws and how are they Governed?-_ which had been left to Alejandro.

 _Bermuda could already tell he would be displeased by whatever the blue-haired man discovered even before his Rain had pushed a heavy tome towards him to start with._

 _ **"This will not due,"**_ Bermuda had growled as he barely restrained himself from burning the tome within his hands. _It was a mockery of Law, a mockery of Order and everything they stood for, "_ _ **It seems we're going to have to rebuild this society from the ground up."**_

 _It was for the best,_ The Vendicare Warden decided as Alejandro continued on with his reports, _After all, Even Jack could write better Laws than those._

The Third Step consisted on forming a proper plan of attack, something all his Vindice were more than eager to aid with as they crafted and torn down strategies one after another, after another without so much as a moments pause.

 _There was nothing quite like watching his Guardians strengthen their Kinship by plotting some unfortunate souls demise. Now if only Jaeger wasn't so young and in need of at least eight hours of sleep, then maybe they could have let the other aid them in their plotting... Then again, it would make a better gift if the other didn't know until after all was said and done. Wouldn't it?_

The fourth step was the easiest: Choosing a plan and putting it into action.

 _He couldn't wait to watch those so-called Wizards burn and burn they would. After all, they were the Vindice. No one attempted to steal from them and walked away without a scratch._

 _Most never even lived long enough to dream of doing so._

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

 _One...Two...Three...Four..._

 _One...Two...Three...Four..._

 **"We look ridiculous,"** Bermuda grumbled softly as he carefully skillfully guided the actual toddler through the careful steps of their waltz.

"Most likely," Jaeger agreed, though the golden-eyed toddler kept a firm hold upon the other's hands, "But you have to admit, it is fun."

 _ **"I have to do no such thing,"**_ Bermuda huffed as he carefully spun the other before pulling him back against his chest as though afraid the golden-eyed child would slip away at a moments notice.

Jaeger doesn't bother to hide the smile that twists onto his lips, "Of course not. Your actions say everything for you."

 _ **"Then stop talking."**_

Squeezing the Night Arcobaleno's hand, Jaeger just nodded as he permitted himself to be pulled into another slow dance.

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

"I swear to Lord Bermuda, If you don't put me down this minute Jack, I'll rip your eyes out and feed them to you so you can witness firsthand what disembowelment looks like!"

"KEKEKE!," The rouge crackled like a maniac as he kept a firm hold upon the furious golden-eyed child trying to escape his hold, "Threats only work if you're capable of carrying them out, Jaeger.

Though he had to admit, the rouge found it rather cute how Mini Jaeger raged as instead of appearing threatening it made the raven-haired child look as though he sulking with a childish pout twisted only his lips.

"PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Though they were really going to have to find a way to work with the little one considering the fact Jaeger's legs were far too sort to keep up with their own strides and the other had a strange issue with being carried for any reason. _Though should the need arrive, they would still carry him- no matter how discomforting it was to the other- as they personally preferred the golden-eyed Sun alive over dead._

"JACK! I said: **PUT. ME. DOWN."**

Grinning like the maniac he was, Jack glanced towards the small child who's small fists had finally stopped pounding on his back, "Well, if you insist."

Jaeger barely managed to give out a strangled noise before-

SPLASH!

-he disappeared beneath the small lake's surface. Only to appear a moment later with a sputter as heavy, familiar Cloudy-Sun flames saturated the very air with purest killing Intent the once Storm Arcobaleno had felt in Aeons, "JACK!"

"KEKEKEKEKE!"

Oh, Gods, He loved Mini Jaeger. Being Pocket Sized just made it so easy to fulfill all his old desires and who knew, Maybe the Sun would finally loosen up a bit?

"DIE!"

A head...

There was a severed head in the refrigerator...

Silver eyes blinked once, twice, then thrice at the severed head; but all it did was blink back in him in turn.

"Well Ale, you going to help me or just keep staring?"

"You knew this was coming," Alejandro spoke in a flat tone as he reached behind the rouge head in favor of grabbing a biscuit. "the moment you threw Jaeger into that lake."

"It was worth it."

The rouge claimed as a large slasher grin split his face into two causing the blue-haired VIndice to shake his head as he shut the fridge door.

As far as the Rain was concerned, He didn't see anything.

 _ **~X~X~X~**_

Everything was changing.

The world around her kept shifting and turning at a moments notice as several futures discarded themselves only to be replaced by a dozen more, each as desperate as the last to become their Alpha Timeline.

Some of them are happy futures...Some not so much, but each one proves something.

Each one holds a grain of love and loss that would either create a new paradise or destroy enter world, leaving nothing but a planet incapable of holding life as black flames turned everything it touched into ashes.

Taking a sip from his broken teacup, the child known as Luna Lovegood smiles to herself as she wonders which of those desperate futures will win the struggle and become their own reality.

 _Personally, she hopes the world_ **burns**.


End file.
